Because Carol is BADASS and Daryl just might miss out on his chance
by CarsRock14
Summary: Carol's tired. Tired of waiting for Daryl. So, when she let's someone else love her, desire her, want her...what will Daryl think? Will Carol even care? What makes everyone think she's the lucky one to have Daryl pay attention to her? Isn't Daryl lucky to have her?...Head's up: For creativity purposes I have one character that has no name...let's you use your imagination! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Walking Dead and I am not associated with the creators, writers or franchise. This is just for fun.**

* * *

Carol felt him thrust hard into her. She gasped at how much she felt his need for her in that thrust. God, she wanted this. She had waited to so long, been so loyal, and she'd been so patient with Daryl. But Carol couldn't wait any longer, deep down she knew she deserved more. She'd loved Daryl for so long, she'd held him up and strengthened him in her belief of his honor. Even when he had abandoned her for his brother...Carol had smiled and forgiven him. She was tired. Tired of being the strong one. Tired of being the one who felt LUCKY to be with him.

Everyone adored Daryl, held him up, sacrificed to save him. Even Carol had done it. Yet, still he'd given into Rick when she'd been banished. Never even questioning him. She was tired of waiting and making excuses for him. Waiting to be touched by Daryl. Waiting to be loved by Daryl. The last straw had being hearing Beth languish praise onto him when the prison fell.

So, when HE thrust hard into her again. Letting his desire for her be known, through every one of his touches, kisses, and heartbeats that he wanted her and only her...she fell into his arms. Carol knew HE saw her for the woman she was... and the woman she would become. Carol had never felt so desired by a man in her entire life.

Carol felt him suckle her breasts. She rocked forward onto him. She groaned at the heat he created between her legs. He knew that she didn't love him. Not like she loved Daryl, but he believed that given some time...he would prove he was worthy of her love. How long had she given Daryl? He wasn't stupid. He wasn't emotionally stunted like Daryl. He would fuck her and love her...every second, of everyday, for the rest of Carol's life if she'd let him.

"You're beautiful." he whispered into her ear as he thrust up into her. Carol whimpered, god she needed to hear that. Carol was broken and tired of being strong for others.

"Fuck me." she whispered back. Tears entering her eyes. How did this man in front of her fully accept all her mistakes in the past, her weaknesses, yet fully loved, wanted her and put her first? Carol was his number one priority. There was no conflict with his feelings of brotherly love for Rick. No emotional damage that prevented HIM from his desire for touching her.

She lifted her hips and met him thrust for thrust. He smashed his lips on hers. Carol whimpered. Her heart split between what she needed, and what she wanted...

HE looked into her eyes and he knew he would never be worthy. Carol looked into his eyes and thought he just might be...

Silently, Daryl watched them, letting the dark hide him...his jaw tightened...

* * *

**Should I continue this? Not even sure. What do you guys think? Let me know...**

**UPDATE: I wrote this man as a mystery guy throughout the story. Guests have complained that is childish and stupid that I don't give a name. The purpose is to allow the reader some freedom of their own imagination and creativity within this story. If this upsets you, then this story isn't for you...but you're missing a hell of a version of Carol. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Walking Dead. I am not associated with any of its actors, writers or franchise. **

I never expected the response I've gotten from my little story.

Seems a lot of people are over Carol not getting any lovin'...

I wasn't sure whether there would be a second chapter to this story or not...

So, for those of you who were wanting that second chapter...I hope I've done it justice!

Team Carol!

* * *

Chapter 2

He'd hidden in the dark watching as that man fucked HIS Carol. Everyone knew she was Daryl's. Well, obviously not everyone. Because either THAT man was dumb as hell or just had a death wish. Daryl was territorial. You didn't touch his crossbow, his clothes, his pack and no one touched him...unless he let you. But you especially didn't touch HIS Carol. This fucker wasn't just touching her...he had his dick in her.

He couldn't decide whether to stomp over there to beat that man's ass into the ground, or to slip away into the darkness. Watching that other man's hands on her body and his dick thrusting roughly up into her...watching him doing what Daryl had always wanted to do... set his blood to boiling.

Carol wasn't technically his...He'd made no promises to her, and she'd made none to him. He'd just taken it for granted. Taken her for granted.

As Daryl watched Carol ride THAT man, he felt his chest tighten.

Something in Daryl cracked. His anger at himself all-consuming.

...

Inside his head he heard a familiar voice...

_"Waited to fuckin' long little brother."_

_"Shut up Merle." Daryl mentally responded._

_"Thought lil' mouse would be happy with just shoulder bumps forever? After what blondie's been telling everyone...bout' how close you and her got at that funeral home... hearing how easy it was for Bethie to get what mouse has been waitin' for..." Merle told him._

_"Wasn't like that. Don't care what she said." Daryl answered back in his mind._

_"Well ya' sure as hell ain't arguing with her about it. Not really letting mouse know it hadn't been like that." Merle said. _

_..._

God damn. How the hell did he fuck this up?

Daryl's mind went back to a few weeks ago.

Daryl had seen the feelings of betrayal quickly flicker across then disappear on Carol's face. Carol had just heard that Daryl had run all night to try to rescue Beth . He hadn't even tried to find Carol after his "brother" Rick had banished her. Daryl hadn't even questioned let alone fought Rick for Carol.

So though he understood why she had went to another man...Daryl still didn't fucking like it.

So, Daryl continued to watch, his anger growing at himself and THAT man. Something needed to change before it went too far and Daryl lost Carol forever.

As Daryl heard the sounds of Carol nearing orgasm...he finally turned and disappeared into the night.

* * *

To be continued?

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Walking Dead. I do not benefit in anyway from the stories. I am not associated with its writers, actors or franchise.**

Here's Chapter 3...god I hope it's up to everyone's standards...I have no idea what I'm doing...:)

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

CAROL

She hadn't felt her body on fire in such a long time.

HE had given her body a release that she hadn't even realized that she'd needed.

All week, she would have little flashbacks of them together in the darkness. It happened while she was organizing supplies, clearing walkers or teaching. The worst was at night, when she was alone in her bed. The memories made her want to touch herself, but she always held back...she never gave in...

It intensified when HE was near her. They had kept what had happened between them private. Though, Carol did catch HIM staring at her a few times. Each time she'd blushed. Thinking about how wanton she had been with him...how she had ridden him in ecstasy. Moaned and whimpered and silently begged for him to lose control.

Days after, she'd felt HIS eyes on her as she moved throughout what had once been...Terminus.

Her body would automatically react to his looks. Her nipples hardened and she'd feel an ache between her legs.

It was the days that followed, the days after they'd had sex, that she'd promised herself it would not happen again. She didn't want to hurt him. Carol was unsure of what she could offer him. After all, she wasn't even sure if what she offered was worth anything. Daryl hadn't thought so.

Finally, HE had caught her alone. She'd been cleaning out one of the unused bedrooms. It seemed that it hadn't been used for years. At least, not since the walkers had risen.

He'd walked in and found her struggling with a box. A box that was obviously too heavy for her, yet she'd refused to admit to herself that it was beyond her strength.

He admired that about her. She did not pity herself. She did not plead or beg for sympathy. That made him want to shoulder her pains and burdens even more. He knew he was the man who could do that for her. He'd watched Daryl waiver between her and other priorities. HE had priorities, but they would never interfere with his dedication to Carol.

He had effortlessly taken the box from her, and put it against the wall, with the other boxes she'd been struggling with all night long. After he was done, he turned to her and walked purposely forward.

Carol gasped as she felt him pull her body against his...his hand gently grasping behind her neck to pull her lips onto his...

Carol whimpered. God, she loved this about him. How much he took control, how strong he could be when she wasn't...Especially now. When Carol felt at the weakest and at the loneliest.

* * *

THAT MAN

He'd heard the stories about her. How she'd went from the meek and mild abused housewife and morphed into a warrior. Then somehow they'd started characterizing her as a murderer...and then finally to a savior. He found the whole thing fucking hypocritical. It pissed him the fuck off really. Double standards. The fact that HE knew that some men in the group...had been easily forgiven for the same god damn sins she'd been banished for committing in protecting her family...the group...

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. That fucking pixie cut and silver hair. Fuck! She looked ethereal to him. Touching her the first time had been like touching an angel. He wondered how Daryl had kept his hands off her for so long. His fucking loss...

Of course, he'd heard that she and Daryl were close. That she'd been the one who had kept him from leaving the group in the beginning. That Daryl had been the one who had relentlessly looked for her daughter. A daughter that only a handful even remembered any longer. HE knew that Daryl had saved her life multiple times. That even though he'd left her...when he'd returned with his brother...she'd protected him and comforted him.

He'd never known a woman who cared like that, but he'd be damned not to try to sway those types of feelings and dedication back towards HIM.

HE took her pain into him.

She looked into his eyes and he saw so many unspoken words. Unspoken pain.

He recognized her pain, because he felt it in himself.

He kissed her furiously. When she whimpered, he undid his pants. When she didn't struggle...he pulled hers down. Bending her over the table...he pulled his hard thick dick out. Then he thrust into her. He sighed at how heavenly she felt . Then he started to move...he didn't want to give her a chance to change her mind. When she started meeting him by slamming her ass back onto him...he knew he had a chance.

Leaning over...he whispered into her ear..."Give me a chance...I'll make you forget your pain...I'll make you forget HIM."

Carol gasped. How did this man know her so well. Yet, he still came to her...wanted her...cared for her...she hadn't scared him off?

It made her heart beat faster...thinking someone could care about her unconditionally.

She rewarded him that night. She did things to him that she'd never done to another man before. It made her feel good to not just be Carol...and defined by others, but to be ravished and fucked like the woman she was...

Eventually, they both fell against one another in exhaustion. He caressed her cheek and she smiled at him.

He felt he was one step closer to getting what he wanted...Carol.

* * *

**To be continued...?**

**Reviews always appreciated and unexpected...:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Walking Dead, its characters or ideas. This is just for fun...Fun being questionable occassionally...More a labor of love. :)**

Okay everyone...I've read your reviews and let me say...it's a mixed bag out there...:) Right now, I'm taking it chapter by chapter. I really really hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Daryl watched as Carol double-checked her weapons and the backpack that she was taking with her.

They were going back to the prison.

Four of them to be exact...Maggie, Glenn, Carol and Daryl.

There were things they needed to get...things they needed to take care of...

Carl's only picture of Rick, Lori and himself, was still there sitting in his cell.

Maggie and Beth wanted their daddy's bible. A symbol of his faith, belief and love.

Daryl wanted to go back for his brother's bike.

...

Daryl had been thinking about that bike a lot lately, so when Rick had approached him, about going with Maggie and Glenn...Daryl didn't hesitate to say yes... Rick also told him that Carol was going.

At first, Daryl had started to argue with Rick, but Rick reminded Daryl that she was a strong fighter, she'd been able to survive on her own, she'd protected children from walkers. She'd protected Judith.

It was true of course...Carol was able to take care of herself. She was a warrior. She was a survivor. But Daryl remembered that she was also so much more than that. Especially to him.

Ultimately, they wanted to go back to give Herschel a proper burial. He had meant so much to everyone. Leaving his body out and exposed seemed disrespectful.

So, a small group was going. Each of them bringing skills, experience and knowledge of the prison layout that others could and would not know.

Daryl still wasn't happy that Carol was going, but he saw this as his chance to get Carol to himself for a while.

...

Daryl continued to put his supplies in the back of the truck. They were going to need a truck to load up the bike to bring back here. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw HIM walk up to Carol. He couldn't hear what he was saying to her, but her eyes widened in surprise. Then she turned from him and walked towards Daryl. Daryl looked up and over Carol's head. Daryl met HIS eyes. He sent Daryl a warning.

_'Fuck that. No one warned him away from Carol.'_ Daryl's eyes narrowed and he felt a growl start in the back of his throat...then she was there...gently touching his arm, calming him down in a way that only she could.

Looking back up, and meeting that man's eyes again...Daryl realized that the man felt threatened by Daryl.

_'Good...' Daryl thought '...you should be.'_

It was true that nothing had really changed between Carol and Daryl since the day the prison fell. After being reunited with her, Carol still smiled at him and joked with him. Daryl still felt a deep friendship with her. It just seemed that her eyes didn't quite sparkle like they used to when she'd looked at him in the past.

Daryl wanted that sparkle back, and he was determined to get it.

Yeah, Carol may have had sex with that guy, but that didn't mean she was in love with him.

That didn't mean Daryl's chance was gone.

Glancing down at Carol, Daryl got caught in the beauty of her eyes. For a second, he thought he even saw the sparkle he'd been missing so much.

Looking back up, Daryl saw that he was still being stared at...

_'That's right fucker. You should be worried. Don't think you've taken her away from me yet.' Daryl thought angerily. _

* * *

**To be continued...**

Holy hell...what am I doing...ahhhhh...:) Ahhhhhh...:)))

**Review are always appreciated...:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Walking Dead or its characters, story or actors input...This is just for fun!**

THANK YOU for your reviews...keeps me adding to this story! :)

* * *

Chapter 5,

Carol road in the truck next to Daryl. She hadn't been in this close of proximity to Daryl, alone, in a very long time. His scent filled the cab. He smelled like earth, nature, and a musk that was all Daryl. She thought, if it'd been back in day, they could have easily bottled it, marketed it and sold it...and made a fortune.

She rubbed the palms of her hands across her jeans. They were suddenly sweaty. She hated this...she hated the effect that Daryl had on her.

...

Daryl stared ahead at the road. Carol smelled like roses. Cherokee Roses. Daryl's heart sped up. He had the urge to pull over and press his nose and mouth into her neck. Just breath her in...maybe take a little lick on her neck.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably. He felt himself stiffen. His pants getting tighter.

...

They had a few hours before they would get to the prison. Glenn and Maggie had taken point in the car ahead.

So, Daryl had a dilemma. He needed to tell her about Beth, but he was afraid...afraid she wouldn't understand...wouldn't forgive him.

Daryl coughed...trying to get the words out of his throat.

Carol looked over at him. Her eyes bore into him. Trying to figure him out. A look of confusion on her face.

"Carol." Daryl started. "I want you to know that what Beth has told her sister and people...is only partly true."

Carol raised an eyebrow. Her eyes showed curiosity, but did not give into him. Her eyes showed a distrust in him that he was determined to fix.

"Ya know, I'm not good at talkin' Carol." Daryl continued. Carol looked over at him. Her eyes softening, as they always did when he reached out to her...opened up and showed that part of him that Daryl hid away.

"I was cruel to Beth. I grabbed her and almost threw her into a walker. Then I broke down. In front of a fuckin' kid." Daryl told Carol...his eyes never leaving the road. Carol watched his jaw tighten, and his eyes darken in frustration.

"Got to the funeral home. Thought it was just us. Me and Beth. Got stupid. Got lazy. Fucked up. I think Beth thinks I was gonna tell her I had feelin's for her...I did...but not those types of feelin's." Daryl told her. He felt Carol tense.

"I shoulda' told ya sooner. Just didn't know how or getta' chance ta''s bring it up to ya." Daryl told her quietly.

"What feelings do you have for her?" Carol asked hesitantly. Holding her hands in her lap...

"Beth's so happy and blinded by hope. I got suckered in...she was the safe...easy...the only part of all of you all that was left...I think I went a little crazy..." Daryl told her ashamed. Telling Carol these things was like exposing all his weaknesses. Asking someone not only to forgive him, but to love him DISPITE his fuck-ups. He was so not worthy of Carol.

Carol thought for a moment. Her mind flashing back to every moment she had been with Daryl. His throwing squirrels at Rick..the roof of the bus...her on the back of his bike...his anger...his loving looks... him looking for Sophia...her fighting for him...Her heart had a spark of hope...Carol's mind jumped between the past and present. She was confused. She was scared...she didn't trust Daryl.

She wanted to reach out to him, but she didn't.

Daryl finally looked over at her. He saw the doubt on Carol's face. He understood why she doubted him. He vowed from that moment on to prove why he was worth the risk. Daryl would make himself worthy and give the other guy a run for his money. No one would ever love Carol like he did...true he wasn't the best at showing love, but he loved with a ferocity that others would never have or understand.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Share your thoughts with me...I love it! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Walking Dead. I'm not associated with the creator, writers or franchise.**

Meant to publish this a few hours ago...Sorry for the delay! Hope you guys like it...it's a little longer than my other chapters.

* * *

Chapter 6

They parked the car and truck a decent amount aways from the prison. It would take them at least a good half hour to walk through the woods to get there. Luckily, Daryl knew those woods well enough from how much he had hunted them in the past.

Except for Glenn, it would be the first time any of them would see the prison since the fall.

Michonne had warned them. She'd been the only one to go back. When she did, she'd found Herschel's head and had put it down. Hearing about the devastation of the prison was one thing...seeing it was another.

Glenn had been prepared, because he'd had to work his way through the rubble, smoke and destruction when he'd escaped with Tara. As they scouted the tree-lined outer area, they were surprised that there weren't more walkers. Yeah, there were some that were randomly wandering inside and outside the prison's fences, but overall it seemed that most had cleared out of the area.

"There were a lot more when Tara and I had to get out of here, where'd they all go?" Glenn told them.

"Who knows...maybe they moved on as a herd. Somethin' caught their attention." Daryl said holding his crossbow out in front of him at the ready for a threat.

...

The small group continued to circle the prison's outskirts. Finally, they saw Merle's bike parked in between two walls of the prison. It looked like it had fallen over, but from this distance...Daryl couldn't see if it had anymore damage.

"At least it's still there and not blown up to pieces." Daryl said. He felt the delicate touch of a hand on his arm.

Carol was comforting him. She knew how much that bike meant to him. It was the last thing he had of Merle's. She gently squeezed his arm, then let it go. This was something that only Carol could do. She was able to bring him comfort and not make him pull away with her gentle touches.

Her touches were never forced and a response was never expected by her. Carol was just reminding him that she understood the importance of that bike. Like with Rick, Carol and he had the ability to wordlessly communicate between one another, and it had been created over their time through patience and trust.

Daryl's mind flashed back to Beth. Her overpowering hugs, her need to constantly touch...even holding hands...he understood why she was that way...it had been how she was raised...but it was like having a child who constantly needed physical reassurance that you were still there and hadn't disappeared. Hell, he'd even given her a piggyback ride...looking back he knew he had just adapted to her personality to make her feel a little more secure.

Daryl still didn't see how Beth could have taken his actions as anything more than "fatherly" or at least those of an "uncle".

...

As they were circling back to where they had started...they would randomly run into a few walkers.

At one point, when Glenn and Maggie weren't paying attention, Carol had to take out two walkers that had appeared suddenly behind them. They had been busy looking in the direction going towards Woodbury...not really paying attention, and Daryl was further away checking for tracks. Carol's reflects had been quick, confident and lethal.

Daryl had watched her shove the knuckle buster up into the walkers brain, then she'd spun around and took out the knees of the other walker, driving the knife into the front of that walker's skull.

All of them had looked at Carol in shock.

"What?" Carol asked suddenly realizing they were all staring at her. This made her angry. "I can do a lot more that cook and laundry now."

She wiped her knife off on the grass, then shoved it back into the sheath on her belt.

Daryl was in awe, and then he scolded himself. How was he this surprised? After all, she'd been teaching kids how to use knives and be strong in order to survive. You can't teach that stuff without knowing how to do it yourself.

As they traveled on, Maggie and Glenn followed behind Daryl and Carol. They finally got to the overlook point by the train tracks...unknowingly to where Rick had told Carl not to look back at their destroyed home. Carol and Daryl saw the entirety of their old home in ruins. They heard Maggie gasp in surprise. Memories of the governor and his inhuman actions floated through all their minds. All the death and destruction.

It was starting to get dark when they finished their perimeter check of the prison. They decided to head back to their vehicles and camp for the night. Then they could begin head out early and get what they came for...the picture, bible, grab the bike and find Herschel's body.

...

Daryl sat by Carol and stared into the fire. Maggie and Glenn were asleep and curled up together on the other side of the fire. Those two were hardly apart since they'd found each other again.

Daryl could tell Carol had a lot on her mind. Daryl wondered if she was thinking about HIM. It pissed him off to think that another man was in her thoughts.

Daryl had a lot of fixing he had to do. He'd explained about Beth, but he knew there was another thing they needed to talk about...and he wasn't a good talker. He had to try though...it was the only chance he had to bring her back towards him...try to undo the damage he'd done...

"I would've went after you." Daryl said so softly his words were barely heard by Carol.

Carol looked up at him.

"You would have?" Carol asked. Not really believing it.

"When Rick told me...I was pissed...pissed at you and then him for what he did to ya'." Daryl told her looking over at her face watching different emotions cross her face.

"Oh." Carol told him looking down.

"Then I just wanted to get to Tyreese to tell him it was you...needed to prove to Rick he was wrong...needed to prove you weren't in danger. Least none that I couldn't handle." Daryl told her.

Carol looked up at him. A small smile crossed her face.

"Didn't get a chance...the govenor...all hell broke loose." Daryl added stabbing the ground with an arrow.

Carol was surprised at Daryl's words. She wasn't sure she believed him. After all, Daryl and Rick were close, and rarely did Daryl go against Rick's decisions.

Daryl saw the doubt in her eyes at his words. At least he'd said them...now he just had to go about proving them.

...

A little while later, Daryl watched over Carol as she slept next to the fire. He was determined that nothing would hurt her from now on...especially him.

* * *

**To be continued...**

I love hearing your opinions! It actually has helped steer me in certain directions for this story. **Review if you get a chance.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own The Walking Dead. I'm not associated with the Creator, writers, actors or franchise in any way. This is just for fun!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next morning their group woke early. They all decided it was best to go through the back way...back through the tombs that led up into the prison. Carol knew that today was going to be hard. If seeing the prison from the outside had been difficult, then being inside it would be overwhelming. Everyone dreaded it.

Moving together, Carol and Daryl, discovered yesterday that they made a great team. Not that they didn't know that already, but it just showed they still had a connection. The ability to communicate, almost wordlessly, was a gigantic plus when fighting walkers.

Of course, Glenn and Maggie stayed close to one another. Each of the couples took the small path that led from outside the prison fence to the underground tombs. Daryl led the way, then Carol, Maggie and Glenn took the rear.

"Now, remember...this could be full of walkers, so we're gonna go slow. If it starts to get crazy...we're out...not gonna lose people..." Daryl told them...his eyes falling and holding Carol's eyes intensely for a moment.

...

When they entered to tombs...it wasn't as dark as it had been before. That was mainly because, when the tank had fired on the prison, it had shifted and cracked some of the cement walls. This allowed sunlight to filter in through those cracks and openings.

They walked carefully through the hallways. There was no sound...no moans...nothing...that's when they decided to split up. Each one of them knew their way around the tombs. One went left, while the others went right.

Carol followed slowly behind Daryl. She and he knew this hallway well. Her heart sped up as she neared the closet door. She started feeling her chest constrict. Memories of being stuck in that small closet came rushing back.

Daryl's feet slowed, sensing something was wrong...he glanced back at her with a look of concern. Carol smiled at him reassuringly. As they began to pass it, Carol saw Daryl's back and neck muscles tense. It was obvious that he knew exactly where they were.

Carol stopped.

Daryl looked at her knowing why and what she was about to do. Turning around Carol faced the door. Slowly, Carol stepped forward, and put a hand on the doorknob.

Daryl knew what she was doing. So, unsure of what was behind the door, he stayed close by her.

Carol twisted the handle, and opened the door. Her knife raised and Daryl's cross-bow aimed into the dark. Carol switched on the flashlight and shown it into the closet.

Nothing.

She stared there for a few minutes. Carol was facing her fears by looking into that closet. She came out of that experience with a slight phobia of enclosed places.

Daryl kept watch at her back. Daryl didn't like seeing that closet. Hell, he didn't like being in the hallway. He looked over at the spot where he had sat, he remembered jamming Carol's knife over and over into the floor, the whole time believing she was dead. That was a dark point for Daryl. One of the darkest he'd had...the only other time had been seeing Merle as a walker.

Both Carol and Daryl were reliving the same memory from different perspectives. Each one knowing how quickly life could come to an end. Each one remembering how that moment in the tombs had elevated their feelings for one another.

"Come on Carol. We gotta go." Daryl told her. He wanted out of there.

"Okay." Carol told him closing the door...the door that had once held her captive...until Daryl had saved her. It was intense being back in a place that stirred up so many intense emotions between her and Daryl. It made her remember...

...

They continued through the tombs. They avoided the hallway where Lori had died giving birth to Judith. Carol felt guilt at not being able to help save her friend. She still wondered if she'd just ran faster, reacted quicker...maybe T-dog and Lori would still be there. She felt her throat close at remembering her dead friends...family really. Friends wasn't a strong enough word for the people you survived with in this new deadly world.

They waited until Maggie and Glenn had caught up with them. There were no walkers in the tombs. From what Glenn had told Daryl, there shouldn't be any in their old cell block either.

So, they cautiously made their way up the stairs and came to a set of iron bars. From there it opened up to a common area and then they had the cell block. There were maybe 20 walkers...the door to the outside stood partially open...

"I think we should take these out silently. Then someone needs to go close that door to keep others from coming in." Carol told them.

"Ok, I'll get to the door." Daryl told her.

"No, I will. You're faster at killing walkers, and you'll be able to keep most of them off me...not sure I can do that for you." Carol told Daryl.

"I'll go then." Glenn told her. Carol smiled at her friend.

"No, you need to protect Maggie and help Daryl." Carol told him. She knew that if anyone wasn't going to make it out...it should be her.

Glenn and Maggie were married. Carol didn't necessarily have anyone. Yes, Carol had slept with HIM a few times. Carol cared for HIM a lot, but that didn't mean it was fully in love with HIM. Being around Daryl was confusing Carol...she had drawn a hard line, and being back in the prison...feeling how protective Daryl was...messed with her emotions.

Daryl was made for this world, and she knew his survival skills would save their group from possible starvation, and protect them from not only walkers but dangerous and deadly people in this world.

Carol heard Daryl growl. She knew he wasn't happy with the risk she would be taking.

"I'm not leaving your side once we get through this barred door." He told her. His tone telling her there would be no arguing this fact.

Carol nodded at him. He was back to being her protector. Though she really didn't want him in that position again. Carol liked being able to take care of herself, proving her own self-worth, not depending on others, but in truth...everyone needed help sometimes. This would be one of those times, and though Carol may not trust Daryl with her heart...She would always trust Daryl with her life.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Walking Dead. I'm not associated with the writers, creators or franchise of TWD. This is just for fun.**

This is a short one guys. Don't hate me, but I need it to shift the story in the direction I needed it to go.

* * *

Chapter 8

Daryl, Carol, Glenn and Maggie did their best to clear the walkers as they slammed up against the bars. All in all, they were able to kill 10 before they could no longer take them out through the bars. The bodies of the walkers, they had killed, bunched at the bottom of the small barred wall and door. This was causing the other walkers to slip and fall away out of their reach.

Looking over at Carol, Daryl waved her to get back. Concern and worry in his blue eyes. Carol, couldn't and wouldn't, let Daryl dictate what and who she would risk her life for any longer. She wasn't that same fearful and unskilled woman, he seemed to still believe she was, and Carol refused to let him put her back into that category or treat her like that again.

Glenn went to twist the lock open. Whoever had been through here had left the key in the lock. Maybe they had been afraid they wouldn't make it back and wanted others to be able to get back in...or out...Whoever had done that had unknowingly helped them on their mission. Whoever they had been...Daryl hoped they'd made it out and survived.

Daryl stood back with his crossbow raised. His arms tense and slicked with sweat. He should be used to this type of stress, but worrying about Carol raised his anxiety level. He suddenly said noticed that his longer hair was getting in his eyes and getting on his nerves. He should have had it cut, but had run out of time. When this was over, he'd make sure to have Carol cut it. Pushing it aside, he refocused on protecting Carol.

Daryl was ready to take out a few walkers as they came through towards He was ready to get this shit over and done with...the risk wasn't seeming worth it as he looked at Carol. Maggie stood opposite of Glenn ready to take some out at the side. Carol would push through once there was room down the center.

Daryl didn't like this plan. It went against every natural instinct he had, but he didn't have control over Carol. This was her decision and he was forced to respect it.

With a nod to Glenn, Carol braced herself. No guns would be used. The door to the outside was open, and it would only draw more walkers if they were in hearing distance.

There was the sound of a click, and Glenn swung the door open...then all hell broke loose.

...

Carol waited a till Daryl's arrows finished flying. She watched Maggie pull a walker out of her path and slam a knife into its brain then went for another. Glenn did the same, stabbing a couple of walkers in the head as they stumbled through.

Carol saw her chance. Stepping over walker bodies, she rushed forward and through the barred door. She could hear the others following closely behind her. Looking to her left, she saw a walker that she recognized as someone from Woodbury. Carol didn't let her thoughts stall on that, she drove her knuckle buster into the forehead of the man.

Spinning to her right, she saw another walker fall at her feet. An arrow protruding from its forehead. Looking, over she saw Daryl guarding her from behind. Spinning back around Carol took out another walker. They hadn't seen the few walkers that had been hovering in the corner.

She could her Maggie grunting from behind. Glenn and Maggie both clearing the other side. Seeing the path open to the door..she ran forward. Just as she was about to slam the door shut...three more walkers came stumbling through, making her fall back onto the ground.

"CAROL!" Daryl shouted seeing the three walkers as lunge and crawled towards Carol.

Carol gasped and rolled over and back up onto her feet. She felt the walkers grasp onto her arm. Another moan near her ear. She felt herself being overcome as she slammed the door shut to the outside.

'At least I'd protected the others...' Carol thought, accepting that her life was going to end.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I'll post a follow up to this tonight...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the Walking Dead. I am not associated with the creator, owners, actors or franchise.**

* * *

Chapter 9

THAT MAN

It'd only been forty-eight hours since Carol had left with the group for the prison. HE missed seeing her around. Her hot ass silver pixie cut. The way she smiled at the kids. Hell...the way she smiled at him. It warmed his heart, and his hadn't been since the beginning of this hell. That made Carol special to him, and making her special made him willing to fight for her.

HE had seen the way that the redneck had looked at Carol before they left. Hell, Dixon had the never to send him a "fuck you". Normally, he'd bounded over there and dealt with him, but he knew Carol wouldn't have liked that, so he bit his tongue and tried to ignore him.

HE wasn't happy that she would be spending so much time with Daryl, but HE had no claim on her. Not that he didn't want to claim her. Hell, he'd give anything too, but he didn't want to push Carol. He knew most of her history with men. She'd went from one man who treated her like his property, to deeply caring for another man, who not only seemed to use her to give himself an ego boost, but then openly bonded with an eighteen year old girl who Daryl was willing to play house with forever...at least that was what Beth had told HIM. That and Daryl had sided with Rick on her banishment. Not even arguing with him about it...not even rushing out to find her. Fucking pathetic. Carol deserved a man who would fight for her. Not a man always wrapped up with himself and his man pain. Asshole needed to grow a pair if you asked HIM.

All HE knew was that there were some fucked up hypocritical relationships in this group. These people said they cared about it other, that they were family, but a lot of seemed to be conditional, and that just didn't fly with him. Either you're loyal or you're not. HE had zero respect for Daryl who had would allow his "brother" to leave Carol, or any woman who he cared about, on a road in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Obviously, neither had Carol, because she seemed to no longer see, whatever it was, that made Daryl Dixon special to her. Yeah, he knew a lot about Daryl Dixon and Carol's relationship. Some came from just observing. Some came from nonchalant questions. However, most of it came from Beth and Rick.

Over the last few weeks, Daryl seemed to be coming around to his mistake. He'd seen Daryl looking at Carol. The man's eyes were always searching her out, and double checking whether or not she was safe. Suddenly, it seemed that Daryl knew the chance he had missed out on...the chance he had never took.

What Daryl didn't know, was that when HE and Carol had been having sex, HE'd known the whole time Daryl was there...watching. At first, HE almost stopped, but then he thought if Daryl was gonna watch, then he'd give him a little show. Let the guy know he had some competition. Now, HE regretted it like hell...would have been easier to slide in under the Dixon radar.

HE was planning on going on run, in a few hours, to search the local town for basic medical needs. Band-aids, gauze, hydrogen peroxide, alcohol...things like that. Rick had come and personally asked him. He had been getting to know the man, but knowing what he had done to Carol made him not trust the guy.

Over the last few weeks, Rick often asked him go on watch at the entrance of Terminus. In the beginning, it was mainly because of HIS physique. HE wasn't a small guy by any means. Taller than most men, and having a naturally larger build, he often intimidated men. In walker world, that was an advantage when you are trying to keep others (marauders, murderers, rapists, thieves) who would try taking what was theirs...what they had worked so hard for and spilt blood for...

...

Early on, when Rick noticed that HE was interested in Carol, he had pulled him to the side. Rick had given him the run down on Carol. Not because Rick was worried about him. He was concerned about him hurting Carol. Rick admitted that some of his friends and family had been the ones to judge and even withdraw from her. Rick himself had abandoned her. Something Rick had told him he'd regret forever. Still they had all hurt her, and though they were sorry...it didn't take all the pain away. The least Rick could do was watch out for her. Even if she didn't want it or know about it.

Yeah, relationships around here were an fucking mess. No wonder Carol felt the way she did.

This woman had been through hell and back. Some had experienced similar losses, but none had handled it as graciously and strongly as Carol did. He'd learned that she always managed to think of others even when she was worrying about something personal. That's the kind of woman he wanted in his life.

So, his plan was that once she got back...sweep her the hell of her feet. Yeah, they had great sex together...and he was looking forward to more of it, but he had to show her he would be someone who would fight for her, stand by her and move the world, if he had to, to make her happy. Essentially, he had to do everything that Daryl Dixon had never done for her. Outwardly love her and support her. Let her know she was worth more to him than anything else or anyone else, because Carol Peletier deserved that...

Look out Daryl, you're about to be fucking replaced.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the Walking Dead. I am not associated with the creator, writers, actors or franchise.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Daryl stood there watching in horror as the walkers began to circle Carol. She was crawling backwards on the ground trying to get away from them. Daryl was too far away to get to her fast enough. He risked himself, by turning away from the walkers he was fighting off, and pointed and shot an arrow at the closest walker to Carol. It went through its head, and collapsed at Carol's feet. Luckily, he'd killed it then, because it had just been about to bite Carol on the ankle. Quickly turning back around, Daryl dispatched the walkers that were trying to get to him.

Looking back to Carol, he began running towards her. He saw that Glenn had made it to her, kicked away one walker, and started pulling Carol away from the others. Maggie started hacking away at those same walkers with the machete she held. Glenn, letting go of Carol, returned to his wife to help her dispatch the last of them.

Daryl was immediately at Carol's side. He checked her for bite marks or other injuries and he found none. Daryl's heart was about to bust out of his chest.

"Are you okay?" Daryl asked. He hadn't been this afraid in a long time.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Carol told him. Taking his hand and pulling herself up.

Glenn and Maggie finished up the last of the walkers.

"Thanks guys." Carol told Glenn, Maggie and Daryl.

"Those walkers came out of nowhere..." Glenn told Carol.

"But you did one hell of job." Maggie told Carol. Respect showing in her eyes.

"Yeah, but let's not do that again." Carol said with a smile. Both Carol and Maggie smiled at one another.

...

After resting for a few minutes, they moved into their old cell block. Just like Glenn had told them, there were no walkers there.

"Okay, guys...let's get in and get out." Daryl told them. He knew that walking through this cell block would be hard for them.

Walking in, they had their weapons ready just incase. Immediately, Glenn and Maggie went to the left and went into Beth's cell. They would work down to Herschel's and finally their own.

Daryl followed Carol up the steps to his old perch. Carol looked over at his old stuff.

"Nothin' I need here, cept' maybe those shirts." Daryl told Carol looking down at his old bed. Two of those sleevesless shirts were still folded neatly from where Carol had washed them and put them there to find.

Carol remembered putting them there. She always made time to take care of Daryl. He worked so hard to provide, protect and support so many that lived at the prison.

She had been proud of him. She'd thought that maybe they'd had a chance to move past friendship, she felt like he wanted more...Daryl often searched her out to just be with her...Often he'd go to Carol's cell, while she was reading or mending...to just work on his bow, guns or whatever else he wanted, before he headed off back to his perch. Once in a while, Daryl would even sleep in the top bunk of Carol's cell. Just before the prison fell, he'd been staying with her more and more.

Carol thought that back then she was special to him, but now...knowing how easily he'd wanted to start a new life with Beth...how easitly he gave up on Carol...she felt her heart crack. She was tired of it, tired of letting people break it.

They moved onto Carol's cell. The curtain was still drawn. Cautiously, Carol pulled it back exposing the small cell she used to call home.

Books still sat on her little desk. Her favorite army green jacket, the one that was just a little too big, hung on a hook on the wall. Even her bed was still made...looking to the corner, she saw the chair where Daryl would sit and clean his weapons...there were a few bolts still next to that chair. Looking at the top bunk, she could still see the rumpled sheets from where Daryl had slept.

Walking over to a drawer, she opened it and pulled out an old wallet. Inside were a precious few pictures of Sophia. Carol opened her backpack and put the wallet, jacket and a few other things in her backpack. Turning around she came face to face with Daryl. He had the most intense look on his face.

"I remember the day that I carried ya' into this cell, after finding ya' in the tombs." Daryl told her. He took a step forward. Carol met his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment.

"I thought I'd lost ya'." Daryl told her. His hand reaching out to gently grasp her hand. He'd never spoken of that day. She had, when he had returned with Merle, but Daryl himself...never spoke of it until now. Carol looked at him wordlessly.

"I should have told ya'...told ya' that..." Daryl began. Daryl stopped...what did he want to tell her? Tell her that he loved her? That she was the only one who'd ever cared for him...fought for him without ever asking for anything in return? He'd never experienced that in his life.

The only thing that scared him more than reaching out and embracing it..her...was having her unconditional love taken away from him. So, that fear had kept his walls up. Even now.

Daryl cleared his throat. He didn't finish his sentence. Fear still holding back his words. Holding back his love for her. Though he knew that he was at risk of losing her to HIM...he just couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

Carol slowly pulled her hand out of his...he would never change. He would always hold back from her.

"I guess we need to head back." Carol told him. Turning and leaving him behind...she left the cell.

...

All of them took their time gathering and going through their old home. Maggie and Glenn had spent a little more time in Herschel's cell. Carol and Daryl had heard her crying quietly.

Carol had thought about going to the girls cells, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it...It was hard enough being here. She wasn't ready to relive their father's death and the promises she had broken to him.

When Glenn and Maggie came out of the cell...Carol instinctiviely pulled the red-eyed girl into her arms. Maggie gratefully let herself be embraced. After a few moments Carol released Maggie back to Glenn.

"Are we ready to do this?" Carol asked them. The next step was to retrieve Herschel's body to give it a proper burial. After that they would go for Daryl's bike.

"Yes, but I want to take daddy back with us." Maggie told them.

"But baby...the body will be badly decomposed." Glenn told his wife.

"I know, but I want him near Bethie and me." Maggie told him.

"Well, we do have the truck. We can place his body on in the back...if you're okay with him sharing space with Daryl's bike..." Glenn told her.

"I don't think daddy would mind." Maggie smiled gently. Walking back into cell she grabbed sheets and blankets to wrap his body up.

Ready now, they traveled back out of the prison through the tombs and through the woods to the truck and car. It was a silent journey. Everyone still reeling from the emotions being at the prison had raised.

...

Organizing their supplies, they realized that it would be better for all of them to wait until the next morning to go back to the prison...each person had lost focus and were lost in their own painful memories. They would wait to get Herschel and the bike until after they had rested for the night.

Before it got dark, Daryl left to go into the woods. Carol was glad for the space. His presence causing a familiar frustration in her. His continued unwillingness to share his feelings with her was a slap in the face. Remembering that he'd had no problem with sharing with Beth now only made it worse. Holding Beth's hand, carrying her around...giving her a freakin' piggy back ride. Carol was so over these games. She felt anger course through her. Anger at herself. Anger at him.

Carol had a man waiting for her back at Terminus. HE was more than willing to share everything with her and held nothing back. Did she love HIM? Honestly, not like Daryl...she didn't think she'd ever love a man like she loved Daryl. However, Carol was getting to the point, where she just wanted to be loved back by someone, to be touched by someone who didn't hesitate or pull back from her. And waiting on Daryl to work through his feelings for her...just wasn't going to cut it anymore.

...

Daryl walked through the woods. He struck at the limbs as he walked by...

"Mother fucker!" Daryl grumbled to himself. Why couldn't he just tell her? Why did he have to be so fucked up...that he couldn't even tell someone he loved them? Carol, had obviously, cared about him? For the longest time, she had been waiting to be loved back by him. The fall of the prison had caused a shift in her. Hearing about him and Beth...no matter how innocent he knew it was and told her it was...had changed her views on him. She wanted more and he knew that Carol deserved it.

He knew that if he didn't get over his insecurityies he was going to lose her to HIM.

"God damn it..." Daryl whispered to himself.

After about an hour, he made his way back to camp. His resolve to get over his fears stronger than ever...

* * *

**To be continued...**

There's no way this path is going to be easy for Daryl...not with Carol and not with himself...

Carol isn't going to save Daryl from himself this time...he's going to have to do it for himself. Hopefully...it's in time...

As always...reviews are appreciated...:))))


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the Walking Dead. I am not associated with its actors, writers, creators or franchise...this is just for fun!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Everyone woke early again the next morning. It was decided that Carol would stay with Maggie by the truck, all the while Daryl and Glenn would locate and transport Herschel's body back to it.

They left the car behind and only took the truck to go to the prison. It was a double cab so they could all fit (barely) four people. They slowly drove towards the prison. They were hidden mostly by the tank and vehicles. Michonne had told Daryl that Herschel's head was near his body.

They looked around and saw there was about thirty walkers slowly moving around the yard. When the group moved, they would have to move quickly. They had created somewhat of a body transport with blanks and sheets. That way it would be hidden from Maggie's eyes. Daryl and Glenn put gloves on because they knew that his body would be badly decomposed.

Carol was driving, so she slowly backed the truck up towards the area in front of the prison, where Herschel's body was located. The walkers hadn't noticed them yet. So, Carol slowly hit the brake then came to a stop. Then she got out to help Maggie cover the guys backs. Carol left the truck running.

Two walkers came from the side, but were dispatched by the guys silently. Carol and Maggie waited patiently, as the guys grabbed the covers, and disappeared around the side of the vehicle and tank. A few minutes later, they came carrying what was obviously Herschel's body between them. They hurriedly approoached them. Behind them was a trail of moaning walkers scuffled along.

"Hurry! Get in the truck..." Daryl yelled...other walkers turned noticing them now. Daryl and Glenn jumped in the back of the truck after gently placing Herschel's remains down. Maggie was teary eyed, and climbed into the back. They would be mobbed in the matter of moments. As soon as they were safe, Carol hit the gas ,and took off leaving the walkers behind.

As they drove away from the prison, Carol started honking the horn, and trying to get the walkers attention to draw them away from the south side of the prison. That was where Daryl's motorcycle was located, and they were going to be headed in a little bit. When they got far enough away, Carol stopped and they secured the body into the back. Daryl, Glenn and Maggie all looked upset and were quiet.

Once they were ready, they drove to the other side of the prison. They only saw five walkers to take care, it had to have been because of the noise they had made purposely when they had left the front of the prison. Carol and Maggie got out and took out the walkers one by one...While Daryl ran over with Glenn, they hoisted up their motorcycle. Daryl jumped on it and tried to start it. It took him about five minutes, but he got the motorcycle going. When it reeved to life...Daryl felt his heart skip a beat. The engine soothed something in his soul.

Hurriedly, Glenn dropped the ramps down and Daryl pushed the bike up onto the truck. Strapping it down. Glenn and Daryl stayed in the back while the girls were in the cab. Daryl hit the top of the roof, and Carol took off away from the prison. No one looked back.

...

As they drove back to the other car, Carol could see the pain in Maggie's eyes. Impulsively, she reached out and took Maggie's hand. Neither woman said anything, but Maggie gave Carol's hand a little squeeze in acceptance. When they arrived back to the car. Daryl and Glenn spoke quietly together, and then they each went to a different vehicle.

Daryl went to the truck where Carol stood waiting, and Glenn went to the car with Maggie.

"Gonna give them a half hour head start. Glenn thinks it'll be good to get there before us. Prepare Beth and the others." Daryl told her.

"Sounds like a good idea." Carol told him. Losing Herschel had been hard on everyone, but Carol knew that Daryl blamed himself. He'd told her that Carl had wanted to shoot at the Governor, but Daryl had held him back. Daryl wondered if he'd listened to the kid...would Herschel still be alive?

Daryl stood close to her. She could feel the heat off his arm penetrating her long sleeve shirt.

They stood there for a few moments, and watched Glenn and Maggie drive off.

Daryl looked over at Carol. Her face still turned towards the road that Maggie and Glenn went down.

"Ya' did really well in there." Daryl told her. He gave her a small smile.

"Thanks." Carol told him. Out of habit, she bumped his arm affectionately.

"I used to worry about cha'...always will, but you've come a long way." Daryl told her.

Carol looked over and smiled at him.

"Barely need my sorry ass anymore." Daryl told her, not looking at her. The half-smile faded from his lips. Something in his tone told her he wasn't making a joke.

Carol looked up at him. She got the feeling that he wanted her to need him.

"Daryl." Carol whispered his name. Daryl looked up at her. His eyes were dark, emotion circled in them. Carol didn't know where the words came from...she'd been so angry and frustrated with him.

"I'm always going to need you." Carol told him with a small smile. Her hand caressing his scruffy cheek.

Daryl looked at her. She could feel the intense energy coming off his body in waves. His jaw tightened, and she could see that his breathing had sped up. Carol suddenly got the feeling she was looking into the eyes of the hunter and she suddenly felt like Daryl's prey.

Before Carol knew what was happening...Daryl reached out and had pulled her body to him hard. Daryl's lips fell to hers in an instant.

Carol stood there shocked for a moment. His hands were gently placed on her neck urging her mouth closer. While she still had her hands out to her side...unsure of what to do with them. Then she felt the heat of Daryl's tongue as it glided over her lips asking permission for entrance. Suddenly, all her emotions and pent-up feelings slammed into her body at once. She opened her mouth to him, and Daryl kissed her with so much passion it took her breath away.

Carol put her hands on his waist and he leaned into her. Carol whimpered as his tongue gently probed more deeply into her mouth. Daryl growled in the back of his throat. This is what they had both been waiting for...raw passion overcame them. Intense feelings and passions for one another erupting as their body's touched. Daryl spun Carol and pressed her body against the front of the truck. Carol reached up and ran her hands up and over his tight shoulder muscles. She felt his fingers grazing the skin of her back under her shirt. She felt like her body's wants had been locked away. Like it had waited for so long to be freed and only Daryl Dixon had the key. That small piece of skin he was caressing with his fingers sent a sensation of electric fire throughout her body.

She held onto him desperately. Daryl reached down and grabbed her thigh roughly pulling it up and into his groin. Carol ground her center into his hard on. Daryl pushed his hand up until his touched her breast. A low rumble in his chest grew louder. Carol felt as if she was with the primal Daryl, the Daryl that had been at the quarry. The Daryl that wanted what he wanted and was willing to do what he needed to get it. She liked this Daryl. This Daryl was the one who didn't hide his feelings. When he was mad, he was mad. When he wanted someone, he'd let them know. Carol knew. Carol knew that right then...Daryl wanted her. She could feel it in his kiss, touch and hard on rubbing against her clit and center. And she wanted to be taken. An image of him yanking down her pants, bending her over the truck came into her mind.

Then she remembered...everything...Beth, Rick...why they were there. Carol began to pull back from Daryl. It was the hardest thing she had ever done. The attraction and intensity were that strong.

"Wait...we have to stop." Carol told him. It took a second for Daryl to comprehend what she was saying. He was so into her taste and feel, and god she was responding to every movement he made. Her little moans and desperate grasps on his body showed her desire for him. Daryl revelled in knowing she wanted him.

"Stop?" He finally said pulling his mouth from hers.

"Yes...I...I..." Carol began...

"Why?" Daryl asked truly curious.

"I just...I just think we need to figure some things out first." Carol told him. She was still working through the Rick thing and Beth thing. They'd talked about it...more like he had talked to her about it, but she hadn't had time to tell her how it all made her feel.

"Is it THAT guy?" Daryl asked her. His eyes hardening.

"What guy?" Carol asked defensively. Daryl's look making her withdraw.

"The one you've been fucking." Daryl told her angrily. Not angry that he'd had to stop, but angry that HE was the reason Carol wanted to.

"How do you know about..." Carol began to ask. A look of confusion on her face.

"I saw you that night." Daryl told her. He felt her arms slide down his arms and off his body.

"You saw me with HIM?" Carol said shocked. So, many thoughts ran through her head. Confusion, shame, embarrassment...and finally anger.

"Is that why you're doing this NOW...finally?" Carol asked him.

"No...yes..." Daryl began. Having trouble finding the words...

"You just don't want to lose good ole' reliabe Carol?" Carol said her voice raising.

"NO!" Daryl told her. She pulled away from him and took a step back.

"Daryl...I don't even know what to think now." Carol told him still in shock that he'd watched her have sex with another man.

"Carol..." Daryl started, but stopped. Carol walked to the side of the truck, opened the door and got in.

Daryl sighed in frustration, but grabbing the keys, he jumped in the driver's side, and started the truck.

The drive back to Terminus was done in silence. Both in shock and both not knowing what to say.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the Walking** **Dead. I am not not associated with the creator, writers, actors or franchise. This is just for fun.**

Wow! I wrote a long chapter :)))

I actually think this is my favorite chapter. What do you guys think?

* * *

Chapter 12

When they arrived back at Terminus, everyone was waiting behind the gate.

They all stood to the side as Daryl drove into Terminus.

When he parked the truck Glenn, Rick, Carl stepped forward. They stood in the back waiting for Daryl.

Daryl got out of the truck and walked to the back. They all stood there for a second, then gently pulled Herschel's covered body to the end of the truck. That way people could come and give their last respects. Beth and Maggie stepped forward together, arms holding on to each other, each had a bouquet of wildflowers.

Stepping away, and into the background, the men gave them privacy.

Beth placed flowers on top of the blankets that covered her father's body. Tears and sobs could be heard.

Maggie glanced over to Carol, and reached her hand out to her. Stepping forward Carol felt Maggie take her hand.

It was the first time Carol had felt truly wanted and a part of their "family" in a long time. Carol squeezed Maggie's hands gently.

At first, when Rick had banished her, Maggie had seemed to have agreed with Rick. However, something had changed between her and Maggie since then... Carol felt a new warmth spread through her heart towards the woman.

The three women stood side by side mourning the father, friend and the moral compass of their family.

In the end, the men carried the body to the place where they would hold a private cremation service.

Rick and Carl had prepared it while they were gone. A wooden platform was created, and Beth had placed flowers all around it. It was a beautiful setting that represented such a wonderful man.

Though Beth and Maggie left, Glenn and Rick and Daryl stayed behind to take care of the cremation process. They were used to burning walkers, but this was different. They had kept the fire so hot, that in the end, there were only a few piles of ash left.

Placing the ashes in a simple all steel container, Herschel's ashes would remain with his girls. They didn't want to have him buried at the prison or in Terminus...The ground seemed tainted and unworthy of such a loving man.

They would wait until they found a pure, beautiful place, and then officially lay him to rest.

* * *

Carol went back to her room after the service. Her head was hurting.

She heard a faint knock on the door.

"Come in." She told him.

HE entered. Carol felt her heart do a little flip. He was so attractive, strong and he was looks at her like she was the only woman on earth.

"You okay?" he asked as she sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah." Carol told him.

"You don't look it." HE told her, as he took a seat in the chair at her desk. He gave her space, even though he had missed her horribly. All HE wanted to grab her and make love to her. Make her whimper in pleasure.

"Just lots of old issues, feelings and memories that came up." Carol told him.

"I'd imagine...it's understandable." HE told her. He could tell the run had taken a lot out of her.

"Well, I'm here if you need me." HE told her he stood up to leave, but she met him and wrapped her arms around him. Enjoying the support and care he offered.

"I really appreciate that." she told him. "More than you know."

* * *

Daryl was exhausted, but took watch that night. He knew he wasn't going to sleep anyway.

An hour into the watch...Rick came to see him.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Rick asked Daryl. Rick had noticed a deep frustration in Daryl recently. He had a pretty good idea.

"Fine." Daryl said shortly.

"Today was hard on everyone. You don't seem to be fine..." Rick told him leaning against the ledge of the roof.

"Do you really give a shit, or are you just making sure I'm staying in line?" Daryl told him angrily.

"What do yo mean man?" Rick said turning towards Daryl.

"You know what I fuckin' mean man?" Daryl asked him. Daryl turning to his "brother" and taking a step forward.

"Is this because of Carol?" Rick asked. He kept his body language relaxed refusing to push Daryl any further.

"That and other shit." Daryl said.

"I told you I forgave her for that we've moved past that..." Rick told Daryl.

"Maybe you've moved past all of it but I haven't." Daryl told him. Daryl was bristling remembering how Rick had just left her at the side of the road.

Rick looked at him in question.

"I'm pissed...still pissed at you man." Daryl told him.

Rick nodded. He'd known this was coming, and was surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

"I think you're mad at a lot of things and people...but most of all yourself." Rick told him.

Daryl looked up at him anger flashing in his eyes and his brother.

"I think you're mad at me for banishing her...yes...but I didn't stop you from looking for her. I didn't tell you to give up on her being alive. I wasn't the one playing house with Beth." Rick told him. Daryl took a step forward...rage radiating off of him.

Still Rick continued on..."I sure as hell wasn't the one, who was stupid enough to think the woman I loved would wait around for me...all the while I had my head stuck up my ass. You're just pissed because you thought Carol would always be there...waiting. Now you've got a little competition, and you don't know what to do with yourself." Rick finished.

Daryl's right hook came out of nowhere, landing solidly on his left eye.

Turning around, Rick felt another punch, this time in the gut.

Holding Rick down, Daryl told him, "You're the one who sent her away."

"Yeah, I fucked her over man. Something I'm gonna try to make up to her, but I wasn't the one she was in love with...I wasn't the one she held up, and got to me to see the man who I COULD become...So, don't give me that shit. I didn't make you do anything and I didn't hold you back either." Rick told him.

They wrestled on the ground, Daryl swinging and Rick trying to fend him off. That was until Glenn and Carl ran up, and started pulling them off of each other.

They were both breathing hard. Blood smeared across their hands and faces.

"Another thing brother. If you want Carol, then you'd better lay claim to her, because you're gonna lose her if you don't stop focusing on yourself.." Rick finished.

Rick wiped the blood from his mouth.

Pulling away from Glenn, Rick said, "I'm fine Glenn, thanks...". Then he walked away.

Watching Rick walk away, Daryl realized that he'd given Daryl a lot to think about...

* * *

The next morning Carol noticed that both Rick and Daryl had black eyes. Shaking her head, yet somehow not surprised, Carol went into the cafeteria.

...

HE was sitting at a table with two other guys. His eyes landed on her as soon as Carol entered their cafeteria. She radiated a strength and softness that he literally felt pulling him to her.

...

As Carol was walking to the food line, she saw Beth and Maggie come in. Both of them looked tired, but there was some level of resolution and contentment in knowing their father wasn't laying in a yard somewhere, and that he was now back with his family.

Carol saw Beth separate herself from Maggie, then she went and sat down next to Daryl. After a few seconds, Beth leaned affectionately into Daryl's shoulder. Carol saw Daryl's back stiffen, and saw Rick give Daryl a knowing look. All of a sudden, Daryl stood up and leaned down, then he whispered into Beth's ear, and then she followed him outside the cafeteria.

Carol felt pain shoot through her at the sight of the two of them together. She decided to just go and sit in the corner by herself. Carol didn't feel like socializing. She wanted to eat and get out of there.

Carol was going to begin planting and expanding their garden today. She looked forward to getting her hands dirty. It was always grounding. She saw Maggie and Glenn look at her with curious looks.

Looking over, Carol saw that HE was still looking at her. 'What was with everyone looking at her?' Carol started to feel like she was under a microscope, and suddenly she wanted to run out of the cafeteria and escape.

...

HE knew his friends were talking but all he saw was Carol. The tiredness in her eyes. The pain that flashed across her eyes at seeing Daryl leave with Beth.

He wasn't sure what had happened out there, but whatever had happened...hadn't fixed what was wrong between her and Daryl. Bad for Daryl, but great for HIM.

HE stood up and walked towards Carol and sat down.

"Hear your on schedule for the garden work today." he said.

"Yeah, I like doing it. It's nice to be doing something that doesn't have to with stabbing walkers in the head." Carol told him with a small smile.

"Yeah, that does seem like that's all we do anymore..." HE told her.

"Care if I help out?" he asked her.

"Don't you have another job to do?" Carol asked.

"I'm on watch, but I've taken so many shifts that I can trade with someone." HE told her.

"I'd like that." Carol said with a smile.

HE reached out and gently covered her small hand with his large hardened hand. HE loved how perfectly his hand covered hers. HE smiled back at her.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own The Walking Dead, and I am not associated with the writers, creator, actors or franchise. This is just for fun.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Daryl was pissed. Beyond pissed. Out of the corner of his eye, he'd seen Carol's face when Beth had snuggled up to him. He'd seen the flash of pain cross into her eyes. Knowing that he'd caused that pain pushed Daryl over the edge...Suddenly, he was DONE with being nice...he was done making Carol feel like she wasn't important to him. Like he didn't love the hell outta' her. Tired of not feeling and acting man enough for her.

Plus, that fucker had been hovering around Carol, practically at her beck and call. Fuckin' prick. He'd deal with him later. One problem at a time.

His "talk" to Rick made him realize a few things. Mainly, that Daryl needed to get off his ass and man up. It was time to stop being afraid...afraid of fuckin' Carol Peletier.

So, when Beth came in to the cafeteria and started leaning on him, and batting her eye lashes...he was over it. He'd leaned over and quietly asked to speak to her privately outside. When he got outside all the frustration and anger came rushing out of him.

"Beth, you've got to stop this shit." Daryl told her. His body rigid and hostile towards her.

"What are you talking about?" Beth asked innocently, as she moved towards him, and reaching out to touch his arm.

Daryl took a step back, and put his hands up fending her off.

"I don't know what you think happened between us, but whatever you're thinkin'... you're wrong." Daryl told her flatly.

"But Daryl, I don't understand...you told me I was the reason you changed your mind about everything..." Beth told him, her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"I didn't mean that, all I meant was that you gave me hope Carol was still alive..." Daryl told her...now he was confused.

"You're just upset...you don't know what you're saying..." Beth told him. She had denial and desperation in her voice.

"Look, a lot shit went down when the prison fell. I mean...I almost lost my fuckin' mind Beth. If you hadn't been there...I'm not sure I'd be standing here...BUT that doesn't mean I'm in love with you or that I ever was..." Daryl told her.

Beth covered her mouth in shock. Daryl knew his words would hurt her, but it was time this shit gotten straightened out. This cluster-fuck of a Beth situation had gone too far. Beth stepped away from him and turned and ran.

Daryl sighed. He felt...relief...and free. He wasn't one who spoke a lot, but somehow he'd done it with Beth. It was way overdue.

* * *

Carol pulled at the weeds. She wondered if whether they shouldn't look into chemicals and fertilizers. Before the walkers, she was always purchasing organic, and buying organic plants to grow. Ed hated it, and she hid it most of the time. Now, organic didn't seem to matter...not if you were living literally day-to-day.

Suddenly, she saw Daryl burst out of the housing door. She tried to ignore him, but he started pacing back and forth. She had to resist the urge to go to him, and to try to calm him down like she normally would have...like she felt driven to do.

Instead, Carol turned back to her plants trying to block Daryl's agitation out. It was hard, and if she was being truthful...impossible. Carol had a connection to Daryl that she didn't think she'd ever be able to separate herself from...she literally felt when his was upset.

This angered her, and she found herself tearing into the ground with a fury. Carol chided herself for still noticing Daryl. She wanted to move on. Move on from a man who, if he was interested, should have shown some indication a long time ago.

"Hey, are you okay?" HE asked her. She hadn't even heard HIM approach.

"Yeah." Carol told him with a smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Daryl pause and look over at them.

"Still need help?" HE asked. Looking down at her.

"Yeah." She told him. Then she showed him how and what needed to be done. As Carol watched HIM over the next few hours, she couldn't help but notice how gentle HIS hands moved in the dirt. It made her remember how HIS hands had moved against her body. She shivered at the thought. They were working next to each other, and if she leaned a little bit to the left she'd be touching him.

Carol looked over to him. Something in her eyes must have showed her desire for him...Suddenly, she felt his hand reach out, grasp her neck and pull her into his body...his mouth overtaking hers.

Carol was stunned. Such an open sign of affection, such an intimate activity...out in the yard where everyone could see them. She wasn't ready. She was attracted to him, but to do it in front of everyone showed a sign of commitment. A type of commitment that she wasn't yet ready to give...so Carol pulled back. HE held her firmer, but broke the kiss to say, "Don't pull away. I can give you so much. What you deserve."

Shocked..Carol still pulled back, but HIS grasp was too strong. Suddenly, she felt HIS body pull away from her. When his lips left hers, she felt a sense of relief. She'd felt overwhelmed and dominated. A feeling she didn't like or care to ever experience again.

"Asshole. I don't think she wants what you're offerin'." Daryl told HIM.

Carol looked up. In that moment, she saw a man she hadn't seen for what seemed like an eternity. He was looking between HIM and Carol, and he didn't look happy...he looked lethal. That man was 100% Daryl FUCKIN' Dixon.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Reviews are always welcome...I know some of you are so upset that I haven't put Carol with Daryl...that you've stopped reading this story. I just want to say that if Daryl ends up with Carol (in this story)...Daryl won't be able to just bat his baby blues and just get her. She's worth a shitload more than that.

**Hope you keep reading! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the Walking Dead. I am not associated with the creator, writers, actors or franchise. This is just for fun.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Daryl stood over the guy that had his hand curled roughly around Carol's neck. HE hadn't seen him yet. Daryl had seen Carol pushing HIM away, but HE'd kept pulling his lips onto hers.

As he got closer to them, Daryl had heard HIS words to her, "Don't pull away. I can give you so much. What you deserve."

Seeing Carol pushing HIM away from her caused Daryl to see red. A type of red he hadn't experienced, since he'd found out Rick had handcuffed Merle up on that roof back in Atlanta.

Without hesitation, Daryl reached down, grabbed fistfuls of HIS shirt with both hands, and part dragged and part tossed HIM away from Carol. The shirt ripped in Daryl's hands from the amount of force he used to get HIM away from her.

For a second, HE was surprised. He looked up and realized that it was Daryl that was manhandling him.

"Asshole, I don't think she wants what you're offerin'." Daryl told HIM. The anger in his voice making his words come out in a low growl.

HE looked angry as he stood up and faced Daryl. Taking two strides forward, HE was then standing toe to toe with the hunter. He was a bit taller than Daryl, but, overall, he was almost equal in build and possibly strength.

"You need to back off man." HE told Daryl. There was a line being drawn, a claiming of sorts. HE had went unchallenged for Carol's attention over the last few months, so HE felt in some ways (even though they hadn't discussed it) that Carol was HIS. Plus, just because Daryl suddenly seemed to have grown some balls, that didn't me HE would just step aside.

Daryl was fuming. No one put their hands on Carol without her wanting them too. It'd been hard to see them having sex, but Daryl had been able to walk away...because it was something she had been obviously wanting at that time. So, he had turned away from them, and shoved down the urge to go and pummel the guy.

However, this time...seeing him forcing Carol to kiss HIM, and after she'd resisted multiple times...Well, that shit wasn't going to fly. Daryl hadn't been able to protect Carol from Ed, but he'd be damned, if another man would ever hurt her the way Ed had. Not while Daryl Dixon was still breathing in this world.

Daryl didn't care if HE thought Carol was somehow HIS. Right now, Carol pushing HIM away, it only solidified Daryl's belief that she wasn't in love with HIM. That there was something in her that she kept from HIM. Daryl felt a flash of happiness at the thought.

"Carol didn't exactly look like she was okay with what you were doing." Daryl growled told him.

"You don't know anything about Carol, and what she wants anymore." HE told Daryl through clinched teeth.

"No, you don't know her, you just think you know her..." Daryl told him. Both men's bodies tensed, and were ready to jump at the other man at the slightest provocation.

...

Carol sat there in shock. She was shocked that HE had been so aggressive with her, and that Daryl had come to her defense.

Carol watched the two men, as they stood toe-to-toe and face-to-face...each one obviously ready to take on the other. Carol could hear the deep rumble of a growls coming from Daryl. She knew that sound. It was the sound he made, when he was doing everything in his power to control himself.

She saw HIS muscles flex and they seemed to itch to get at Daryl.

"Stop this NOW!" Carol yelled standing up.

She could feel the testosterone saturate the air around them.

"I saw what I saw Carol..." Daryl told her not backing down, not breaking eye contact with HIM.

"You don't know shit." HE told Daryl.

Rick showed up then. He'd seen the exchange while he'd been over talking to Glenn.

"Everybody calm down. We can talk this through." Rick told them as he tried to step in between the guys.

"This fucker wasn't letting Carol go." Daryl told Rick.

"Maybe Carol likes it that way Daryl, then again you wouldn't know." HE told Daryl. HE had a smirk on his face...a look that taunted Daryl.

Daryl lunged at HIM. Fists were flying, and the sounds of impacts to bodies were echoing across the yard. They tore into each other like wild animals. Carol couldn't help but to think back to those animal shows, the ones where they would show two males fighting over a female.

Rick pulled Carol back out-of-the-way as Daryl and HE rolled towards her.

"This is fucking ridiculous." Rick mumbled. Unsure of whom to grab to break this fight up.

"We've got stop this." Carol told him. She feared for both men. She cared about both. Yes, HE had messed up, but didn't mean Daryl should kill HIM for it. However, for all intents and purposes...Carol was pretty sure that was exactly what Daryl was trying to do.

Daryl was beating HIM like a machine. Most people never realized, that by being raised in the house Daryl had, and having Merle as a brother, that meant he could handle multiple hits to the body, before it really started to hurt him. Plus, Daryl had a savage part of him, that he could either tap into or was triggered that made his body numb to violence.

...

Carol stood there for a moment. Watching these two men fight like the person who won would get her. Well, that wasn't how this was going to work.

Carol reached down to her side and unclasped her gun. Pulling it free, she aimed to the sky and pulled the trigger. A loud BOOM rang out. She didn't worry about drawing walkers. They kept to surrounding areas of Terminus pretty clear of walkers.

Both men jumped and stopped to look at her. Rick did too.

"If you guys want to beat the shit out of each other fine, but don't think whoever wins gets me. I'm NOT a trophy or object to be won." Carol told them. Carol holstered her gun and then she started to walk away.

All three of them just looked at her in astonishment.

"I don't know what you guys are doing, but this shit better stop." Rick told them.

Daryl pushed HIM off him, and sat up. Using the back of his hand, he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Touch her again, and I 'll fuckin' kill you." Daryl told him. Daryl had never meant a threat as much as he did now. He would kill the bastard if he ever saw him getting aggressive with Carol again...

HE just looked at him with a sneer on his face. He had an open gash on his forehead that was bleeding heavily.

"Whatever man." HE told them. HIS pride hurt, and HIS fear at having pushed Carol too far...dominated his thoughts. Then HE got up and headed to his room to clean himself up.

...

Rick walked over to Daryl and handed him a towel. Daryl started wiping at the blood dripping off his knuckles from hitting HIM.

"So, what was that about?" Rick asked. He already pretty much knew, but wanted to hear it from Daryl himself.

"Saw him forcing Carol to kiss him." Daryl told Rick. "Fuckin' prick thinks he owns her."

"That all that was about? Couldn't be about something we talked about earlier." Rick asked.

Daryl finally looked up at him. When didn't answer Rick, it was then that Rick knew that the next few days, weeks, or more would be interesting and intense for the people at Terminus.

Rick sighed. It looked like a war was about to start.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**As always reviews are so appreciated :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the Walking Dead. I am not associated with the creator, writers, actors or the franchise.**

* * *

Chapter15

Carol didn't know what to think. Rick had spoken to both of the guys separately, and from what Rick had told Carol, there had been somewhat of a truce declared between Daryl and HIM. Although admittedly it had been tentative.

Carol couldn't believe that their feud was over her. When she expressed that to Rick...Rick just smiled and said she just didn't see what everyone else saw in her...hat he was surprised this hadn't happened earlier.

Secretly, Rick had no problem believing it, and was surprised that this hadn't happened sooner. Even as far back as the farm. Everyone thought she and Daryl had something going on, and back then no one wanted to cross the hunter...or the one person who seemed to be able to calm him down.

Even though, neither outwardly showed it...Rick just figured Daryl had unconsciously claimed Carol, and Carol had subconsciously let him claim her back. That was why Carol had been so hurt by Daryl's interaction with Beth. That's why he believed Carol felt not only abandoned by Daryl but also betrayed.

Over the next week, Rick made sure to put them both Daryl and HIM on opposite duties. Though, Rick had paired Carol up with each them at different times.

The first person he paired Carol up with was Daryl. Rick wanted them to take out a few "new" people to their group, and show them how to do a run for supplies as a team.

At first, Carol had been worried about how they would act towards each other. However, as Carol leaned against the truck, waiting for everyone to meet there she realized she'd had nothing to worry about...As Daryl approached her, she took in his bruised face and cuts on his hands. She couldn't believe Daryl had went after someone he felt was threatening her like he had. She'd seen him do it for Rick, when they were encountering bandits or marauders, but she'd never seen him physically attack someone over her.

Daryl had looked over at her, and did one of his quick half nods and smiled with one of his half smiles. Carol never told anyone, but that was one of her favorite things that Daryl did. It was so simple, yet it was so sincere. Plus, she found it extremely attractive. Though she had gotten used to pushing those thoughts away. Carol smiled back at him. She felt her cheeks blush, and she turned around quickly to hide it. What was happening to her? She wasn't going to fall for Daryl again. He'd hurt her too much in the past. So, solidifying her resolve, Carol prepared to head out with group.

...

Walking up, Daryl took in the group that would be going out him. The only thing he didn't like was that, because this was more of a training run...he would be separated from Carol. He didn't like that, he'd never like that, but Carol wasn't dependent on him anymore. It was something he'd have to get used to...trust that she could and would be able to take care of herself.

There were two others going with them. Two men...they were both in their twenties, and both seemed to think they didn't need this training. They'd come from a group of six that had found Terminus after Rick and their group had taken over.

"I don't know why we have to train for this...seems pretty simple to me." Jack told Carol.

"It's so everyone knows how to work together. It saves people's lives. It has mine." Carol told him. Daryl had been adjusting his crossbow, but had looked up at their exchange. Daryl wasn't liking that Jack was going to be out with them. He seemed cocky and like a know-it-all, both things that led to accidental deaths.

The other guy, named Austin, was a lot quieter, but also seemed to think this was a waste of time. Neither one of them made Daryl feel comfortable going out with them. So, when Rick came up, Daryl pulled him aside while Carol talked to Austin and Jack about how they ran runs. She looked quizzically over at Daryl and Rick.

...

"I don't like this Rick. These guys are asses." Daryl told Rick. Rick looked over at Austin and Jack. He knew they were young, but they had survived this long. He figured they had to have some skills.

"I know, but we gotta teach them to work with us as a team." Rick told him.

"Well, I'll tell ya' now. I'm not letting Carol and that guy go off on their own. That guy is gonna get someone killed, and I'll be damned if it's her Rick." Daryl told him.

This protective, alpha Daryl was something Rick was still getting used to. Something had changed in Daryl. It had since the moment he'd attacked HIM. Daryl questioned Rick more, and didn't just go a long with his plans. He wanted more input into things, and often gave his opinion. Not that this bothered Rick, he just wasn't used to it. Actually, Rick liked it, because it felt that some of the issues they were dealing with, he wasn't alone on.

"All right, stay together. Don't go too far. The small town should be fine. Straggler walkers, still a few supplies...check them out...see if they listen and follow directions." Rick told Daryl. Daryl nodded and swung his bow over his shoulder.

As he walked away, Rick stopped him..."And Daryl...if push comes to shove. Family comes first."

Daryl knew what Rick meant. If came down to them or those guys, then it was him and Carol. It seemed Rick had finally realized what was important, and what would have to be done or accepted in order to keep those things and important people in your life.

Those lessons started when Rick banished Carol, and came full circle...when Rick had to tear a man's throat open, with his bare teeth to save Carl from being violated.

Daryl nodded his head towards Rick in understanding. However, Daryl had already known that family came first. There was no way he'd save one of these guys over saving Carol. She was the priority, and would always be to him.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

So, the purpose of the above chapter was to show the shift that is happening within Carol towards Daryl. A shift she is fighting.

I also wanted to show that Daryl is turning Alpha and it stems from wanting and needing Carol.

Last but not least, I wanted to show that Rick has gotten his priorities straight, and doesn't choose semi-newbies over long time family.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the Walking Dead. I am not associated with it's creator, writers, actors or franchise. This is just for fun.**

* * *

Chapter 16

The town was quiet. Carol followed behind Austin and Jason, making sure that no one or walker, would sneak up behind them. Daryl took point and led in the front. Their newbies were placed in between them.

The first thing they did was to head to the hardware store. They needed more nails, cement, a few replacement tools and boards. Some of the areas of the fence surrounding Terminus needed reinforced. Some of the areas of fence seemed to have weakened over time.

Daryl kept having to tell Jason and Austin to be quiet. They were laughing and talking loudly. Carol could tell Daryl was about to snap.

These guys weren't used to working on a team, and Daryl already knew he was going to cut this "training" lesson short. He wasn't willing to risk his and Carol's lives over these two dumb as hell guys. Daryl wondered how they had even survived this long.

Daryl swung around and grabbed Austin by the shirt. "If you don't shut up...I'm just gonna leave your sorry ass here." Daryl told him angrily.

"What man? There's no one here. HELLO? Anyone there?" Jason half-yelled out. Daryl was just about to punch the guy when Carol shouted out..."To the left!"

From the left, came about five walkers from the side of the building. Carol whipped out her knuckle breaker and looked over at Daryl.

Daryl immediately lifted his crossbow, and fired an arrow into the nearest walker's head. The walker hit the ground with a loud thump. He was able to take down another one before the final three got to them.

Justin yelled, "Don't worry I got this, and he went after the bigger walker." His knife was aimed for it's head, but somehow landed on the side of the neck. He began struggling and Carol saw the panic in his eyes. Instinctively, Carol reacted by moving forward towards Austin, then she slammed her knife straight into it's skull.

As Carol turned around, she aimed her knife at the other walker and took it out. Austin looked stunned and scared.

"Pay attention dumbass!" Daryl yelled at him. His body vibrating at the fear that had raced through him at seeing Carol take on two walkers.

"What'd you do that for? I could have taken it out!" Austin asked. Jason looked like he wanted to hide under a rock.

"This isn't a game!" Carol told him frustrated. They were just stupid for not taking walkers seriously. Their naive and childlike view of walkers brought back unwanted memories of Mika and Lizzie.

Carol stomped away, and took a few moments to get herself together. When she came back, Daryl looked into her eyes, and realized where she had gone for a moment. Mika and Lizzie. Sophia.

Grabbing Austin by the shoulder and held him firmly. Daryl looked between him and Jason.

"Now listen to me. We're gonna grab our supplies, and some other shit. Then we're gonna get outta' here. I'm not dying for you two dumb fucks and neither is Carol." Daryl told them.

Daryl looked over at Carol to make sure she was okay. He could tell that she was losing patience with these kids. That alone was a miracle. Carol had the patience of a fuckin' saint. He should know. As far back as the quarry, Carol had taken everything he'd thrown at her, trying to scare her off, and deflected it. She'd refused to give up on him, even when he'd said such horrible things to her after they found Sophia. Daryl would never know what made her fight for him, when he'd given up on himself long before then...

"Let's circle around the back, just in case someone is watching the front." Daryl told them. So, they circled the building. They ran into one or two walkers that seemed to just have been wandering around.

"Everyone stay close." Daryl told them as they arrived at the back of the hardware store. It was still unlocked from the last time they'd come here for supplies.

Daryl slowly opened the door, taking led again, he went through the door. The guys seemed to have taken his threat to heart, because neither one of the spoke. As they turned the corner to enter the front of the store, Daryl saw that the front door window had been smashed in. Mentally, Daryl scolded himself, he should have double checked it as they had gone through the town. He'd been thrown off his game with Austin and Jason being there. Stopping immediately, Daryl looked back and gave hand signals indicating that they needed to be ready for anything.

Carol knew that Daryl had seen something that worried him. She pulled out her gun...just in case her knife wouldn't be enough. Daryl brought up his crossbow, and his shoulders tensed with the anticipation of conflict.

Jason and Austin, both pulled there weapons readying themselves. However, where Daryl and Carol had controlled and calm demeanor in the face of anxiety and fear...Jason and Austin were fidgety and uncertain. It showed in their eyes and choppy movements. Carol looked at them, and thought for a second, that she wished she could take their weapons away. Carol was afraid they'd accidentally hurt themselves or Daryl and her.

Daryl glanced back at Carol, and saw she had already pulled her gun. He exchanged a look with her that told her to be ready for anything. He also saw that the guys weren't acting calm and collected. Daryl couldn't wait for this fucked up "training" run to end. He wasn't ever doing this shit again, and he'd be damned if Carol did either. After all, not every threat was from a walker.

As they traveled further into the store, Daryl felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. His instincts were on high alert. There was a threat here for sure. He could feel it. All Daryl wanted to do was grab Carol and get the fuck outta there. Looking around, he didn't immediately see the threat, but just as he was about to tell them to all turn around and get outta there...he heard a voice come from the end aisle. Watching, Daryl saw a man stroll out from between the aisles.

"Well, what do we got here?" The man said. He was in his early fifties. Big belly, and balding head.

Just then, he heard Carol gasp, as another man came up behind them. While she'd been distracted, another man snuck up and put a gun to her head. A third and final man, stood aiming down from the second floor balcony that oversaw the store.

"Put down your weapons." The man in front of the aisles told them. Daryl hesitated. Putting down the weapons would put them at the mercy of those three men.

"I'd suggest you do it, unless you want the woman's brains splattered all over that wall there." The man who held the gun to Carol's head told them.

Daryl grimaced, and his face tighten. Slowly, he lowered his weapons. He saw the rest of the group do the same.

"Well now. Isn't that better. Now we can all get to know each other a little better. Maybe even become friends." The man in front of Daryl told them. Daryl saw his eyes slide over to Carol, and he didn't miss the way his eyes moved up and down her body. Without realizing it, Daryl's body went into protector mode.

Daryl's blood began to boil. These men weren't the type of men they'd want back at Terminus. These were the type of men they kept out of Terminus, and now they were weaponless against them.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rick sat back and oversaw the work going on in the yard. They were gaining in numbers. That was why it was so important to expand their garden, and expand the area of the runs. More people always meant needing more food and supplies.

Rick couldn't shake the bad feeling he'd had about the run Daryl and Carol had went on earlier. Usually, Daryl just went with whatever groups and runs were organized. However, it seemed his protectiveness over Carol, had made him voice his concerns to Rick. Rick was glad that Daryl was stepping forward.

Either way, Rick was feeling uneasy. He couldn't shake it. An hour after Daryl and Carol left for the run, he grabbed Michonne, Glenn and HIM to head out to check on them.

...

Carol watched as the second man shoved Daryl roughly to the floor. Daryl was pushed hard, but didn't land like the guy had wanted him to. Daryl had caught his body before it could impact and rolled to the side. That was part of his stealth and skill he'd acquired due to his hunting. The man pointed the gun at him.

"Time to tie him up Earl." The man in the aisle told him. Earl didn't look too sure about Daryl. He could tell the man was deadly. He's just seen evidence of it, when he'd tried to put him on the ground. Not to mention his eyes. His eyes promised pain, and lots of him. Earl didn't say anything, but he wished that they would just leave this group and get out of there.

When Earl was done tying Daryl up, the man in the aisle told him to tie up Jason and Austin. When Jason started to fight back, Earl hit Jason upside the head. Then Earl told him and Austin to get down on the floor...face down.

"Now...now...now...you don't want me to accidentally pull the trigger trying to defend myself from you now do you?" The man told them. Daryl was shaking and sweat was pouring off his body. He looked like he was about to explode from the tension and energy he was suppressing in an effort NOT to attack the man with the gun to Carol's head.

Carol felt the grip tighten around her arm, and the cold metal of the gun to press harder into her head. She felt panic rise, but knew she had to keep it together. She instinctively knew that if she freaked out then Daryl would lose it, and that could get one or all of them killed.

"So, what we got us here is a little problem or opportunity. Depends on what side your thinking from..." he told them. Carol saw Daryl watching the man holding her without blinking and with total focus.

"Is this your woman?" he asked Daryl. Daryl looked Carol in the eyes. The answer could create a lot of different problems. If she wasn't his, then that meant she was available. However, if Carol WAS his, then there was a possibility these guys got off tormenting women in front of their men. He decided to go with the second one. Though, it was just as repulsive as the first one. He was just hoping it would buy them some time. Time for what, he wasn't sure...

"She's MINE!" Daryl growled at the guy.

"Hmmm...that presents a problem. See, here we have one hell of an attractive woman, and yet she's yours you say..." he told them. "Believe it or not we got a few morales left." He told Daryl, pulling Carol's body up against his. Daryl struggled forward again.

"So, here's the dilemma. Or choice." He told Daryl.

"We want the woman, but we aren't going to just take her." He continued. "At least not if she ain't willing. No fun if they're not willing."

Carol couldn't believe this was happening. Anger began to rise in her. She so fucking tired of being a victim. No matter what happened, she refused to allow herself to be a victim again.

"So, you two guys get to decide...you can come willingly to me, then we won't have to shoot yer man here in front of you. If you don't well...then he dies now and you go free." He told Carol putting his mouth right up against her ear. Carol closed her eyes in disgust.

Daryl struggled against the man holding him to the ground. Nobody noticed but he was slowly working himself free from the rope.

"Now, if you keep that up, then we'll be forced to kill her in front of you. Won't take her like we want, but we'll kill her." he told Daryl.

"You sick motherfuckers! I will kill all of you with my bare fuckin' hands..." Daryl didn't understand these types of people. Playing games with people, enjoying their pain and using whoever, when and however they pleased. It was sick and twisted. What he did know...was that these men were going to die...die a slow and painful death.

...

Carol was afraid...afraid for herself and afraid of being raped, but what she feared the most was watching Daryl die.

"Okay." She said quietly, "but don't hurt him. Don't kill him." Carol told him, as calmly as she could. "I'll do whatever you want...but don't hurt him."

"CAROL." Daryl yelled. He'd rather die than have someone hurt or touch her. Then he felt duck tape go around his mouth, and Earl punched him in the gut. Jason and Austin just stood there. Not making a move and not speaking. Daryl knew they'd be of no use.

"Daryl, stop..." Carol told him.

"Seems the lady has made her choice." He told Daryl.

Carol looked at Daryl.

"How do I know you aren't going to kill him." Carol asked him.

"Guess you'll have to take my word on it." he told her.

"I think we need to go somewhere a little more private." he told her.

"What's your name?" Carol asked him.

"Ben." He told her.

Pushing her forward. He forced her up the stairs to the office that oversaw the store. The man who stood at the top got out of their way.

"Go down and watch the three of them. Shoot them if they move. Especially, her man over there." Ben told him.

With that he opened the door, and shoved Carol into the office. He licked his lips in anticipation. Ben knew he'd won. This woman wasn't going to do anything to risk her man. He'd never been a fan of women. Fuckin' them...yeah, but that was about it. They were weak and so easily manipulated. Lowering his gun to his side, Ben took in the beautiful woman in front of him. He's was going to really enjoy this...Ben smiled a crooked grotesque smile of anticipation. Ben saw the woman shiver and turn her head away from him.

As he took a second to reach over to shut the door...that split second gave Carol a chance, and he never saw her pull out the small knife, that had been hidden away under her shirt and in the back of her pants.

Carol sliced his neck from jaw line to jaw line. She let his body drop silently to the floor watching the blood slowly darken the carpet around him. She watched as the light in his eyes began to fade.

His last thought was that maybe he'd been wrong. Not all women were weak. Maybe he'd underestimated her.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own The Walking Dead. I am not associated with the creator, writers, actors or franchise.

* * *

Chapter 18

Daryl watched the door shut at the top of the stairs. Panic went through him. His mind picturing Ben hurting Carol. Touching Carol. Daryl clenched his teeth. Then he heard a few muted bangs and noises from upstairs. It sounded like a struggle, and Daryl started working on the ropes they'd used to tie up his hands. The two men who were watching over them started whispering to each other. When another noise came from upstairs, they smiled and laughed to each other. Daryl narrowed his eyes, already knowing that these sick bastards got off on the pain of others.

Daryl continued working on the rope that tied up his hands. He had to get out, but he had to keep a level head. Something that the Dixon blood often prevented because it ran hot and fiery. Merle was a great example.

Daryl looked over at Jason and Austin. They just sat there, basically shaking in their shoes. When Daryl got out of there, he was going to make sure these guys were never going to be put in a position...where others lives depended on them. They'd go to fuckin' walker burning duty forever, if he had a say in it.

Carol had been up there with Ben for about ten minutes. He was angry with her. Why had given into Ben in for him? He wasn't worth anything. Hell, he'd been the one to disappoint her and hurt her. Yeah, they were getting better, but that shit with Beth and Rick. That shit had really fucked up things between him and Carol. Obviously, not so bad that she'd given herself up for his life.

One of the reasons he'd held back from Carol for so long, was that he never felt truly worthy of her. Now, Daryl wanted to be that "man of honor" that she'd always believed he was...she'd believed in him even before Rick or anyone else. It was true, Carol had liked him first. He'd be damned, if he just stood by and let her sacrifice herself for him. When they got out of there...Daryl Dixon was going to have a nice long talk with Carol Peletier.

Daryl continued to silently struggle against the ropes. The ropes suddenly came loose, and Daryl felt adrenaline pump through him even faster. He had to force himself to not instantly move. He had to be smart about this, he had one shot...

Suddenly, a green can came soaring through the front door of the hardware store. It started pouring out smoke. In minutes, it became hard to see. Without caring who had sent it through, Daryl realized that this was his chance. Daryl took off to the stairs taking them two by two.

That's when he heard Rick's voice. Somewhere it registered, but he didn't stop. He heard gunshots and ducked down in reaction, though he had no idea who was shooting at who. He had one focus and one focus only. Carol.

When he opened the door to the upstairs, Daryl didn't see Carol anywhere. Looking down and over to the side, Daryl saw the body of Ben laying there. Carol had slit his throat from one earlobe to the next. He was definitely dead. Looking over to the window, he saw that it was open. She must have escaped out the window. Running to the edge he didn't see Carol. Heading back out the door, he saw Rick heading towards him while the others started doing a check of the warehouse.

Earl and the other guy were being tied up. Jason and Austin were talking to Michonne, but they kept glancing over at Daryl.

"Hey man, you seen Carol?" Daryl said glancing around Rick desperately seeking her out.

"She's over there. Carol's the reason we came in the way we did. Told us about those guys." Rick told him. Rick clasped him on the shoulder.

Daryl looked over to where Rick pointed. He could see that she was speaking to HIM in a corner. The conversation seemed animated, then Daryl saw Carol try to walk away, but HE grabbed her hand pulling her back.

The adrenaline from earlier, was still coursing through Daryl. He didn't remember how he got there, but he was suddenly in front of Carol pushing HIM away from her.

"Back off." Daryl told HIM.

"You back off. I was just talking to her. You don't own her Dixon." HE told him.

Carol immediately stepped in between them. Where she held a hand up to HIM. Carol gently put the palm of her hand against Daryl's chest.

Rick was suddenly there.

"Calm down brother." Rick told him. Rick already knew that Daryl was primed for a fight. He was in his protective mode. Carol may not have realized it, but as far as Daryl was concerned...she was his and he didn't want another man touching his woman. Especially, after almost losing her.

Daryl stood there letting Carol's touch sooth him. Daryl's heartbeat started to calm. He looked into Carol's eyes.

"Come on. These two need to talk." Rick told HIM. He slowly followed Rick, but kept glancing back at Carol. Everytime HE did, Daryl growled slightly in the back of his throat.

"What the hell happened up there?" Daryl asked Carol once they were out of their sight.

"I did what I had to do." Carol told him. She was proud of herself for fighting back, and not letting that asshole get what he wanted from her.

Daryl stood there for a moment. A flurry of emotions crossing his face. Carol wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Did he...?" Daryl started to ask. There was a tinge of fear there.

"No, he didn't even get to touch me Daryl." Carol told him. She gave him a slight smile knowing how concerned he was for her.

Daryl sighed with relief. He was proud of her. She was truly a warrior and fighter in every sense of the word.

Daryl instinctively reached out and pulled Carol into his arms. At first, she seemed shocked by it making her tense. After a few seconds, she relaxed into it...letting her arms go around his waist. They stood there for a few moments, enjoying each other...then leaning back Daryl looked Carol straight in the eye...

"We need to talk about us." He told her. Carol felt her world was about to change.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own The Walking Dead. I am not associated with the creator, actors, writers or franchise.

We are getting close to the end of this story. I hope you're enjoying it. I LOVE reviews! ;)

* * *

Chapter 19

"Hey guys...we gotta go." Michonne told them as everyone finished grabbing supplies.

"There's a small herd heading this way." she added.

Daryl looked at Carol, he still held her in his arms. Releasing her, Daryl reached down and took her hand, guiding her towards Rick.

"Okay, get to the truck and get back to Terminus." Rick told Carol and Daryl.

"We have 5 minutes till they're on us. LET'S MOVE EVERYONE!" Rick yelled out to the group.

Grabbing their knives and weapons...Daryl led Carol out to the truck. He figured Jason and Austin could find their own ride back. He was still pissed at those guys, and probably would never stop. Dixon's could hold a grudge for a good long time.

...

Carol loved the feel of Daryl's hands grasping her own. As they got to the car, they could see the others loading up also. Daryl and Carol jumped in the truck, but waited to leave until they finally saw Rick load up in his own truck. It was just in time too. They herd had appeared down the road, and had spotted them...the walkers dragging steps sped up and moans became louder. Letting Rick pull his car out first..Daryl followed behind.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Carol asked innocently. Secretly, this is what she had waited for. Though now, she was unsure about so many things. So unsure about Daryl now with all that had happened.

"I don't think we should talk about this in the truck. Let's wait until we get back to Terminus." Daryl told her. Daryl was chewing on his right thumb.

"If we don't now, then we my never get a chance." Carol told him, knowing that was partly true. The demands on her and Daryl were many. Things changed so fast now.

Looking in the rear view mirror, Daryl decided they were far enough away from the herd to pull over for a bit. He wanted to give Carol his full attention.

Blinking his lights and reaching his hand out the window...Daryl signaled to Rick he would be falling back for awhile. Rick signaled back that he got the message.

Daryl slowly pulled to the edge of the road. After a few moments, the rest of their group drove by..

They sat their quietly for a few minutes.

"Carol, I know we've known each other for a while. If I know one thing...you were my first friend outside of Merle. The first person who had faith in me, but I need you to know..." Daryl said looked at her curiously.

"I have loved you for so long. I realize now, that I loved you before I even knew what real love was...It wasn't that long ago when we were on the road, that we'd shared spots next to fires to stay warm. I love you Carol. I mean...I am in love with you." Daryl told her. He kept his eyes on her. He wasn't the best speaker and he wasn't comfortable with speaking his emotions, but the time had come...

Carol was shocked. Her mouth went dry thinking that she was finally hearing the words she'd dreamed of hearing for so long. Part of her heart wanted to jump for joy, but the other part withdrew not trusting of Daryl.

"Oh, you finally decided you love me?" Carol said bitterly. Her arms crossed defensively across her chest. And just when they were getting back to normal.

"What?" Daryl asked. He hadn't expected this reaction from her. True, he hadn't known what to expect, but the bitterness in her voice was like a slap in the face.

"What about Beth? I thought Beth and you had some special thing together. That she'd been able to pull you out of your misery while we were all separated?" Carol told him looking out her side window of the truck.

Looking at Carol he saw the pain in her face and heard it in her voice.

"Carol, whatever you've heard or thought you had to know wasn't completely true." Daryl told her calmly.

"Oh really, that's convenient Dixon." She told him. Carol wanted to believe him. She really did, but she just couldn't go there yet.

"Look, I fucked up. I should have talked to you about this sooner, but I was a coward." Daryl told her. "Yes, Beth and I bonded. Anyone would in that situation, but it was never anything more than friendship. She's the one who chooses to believe otherwise." Daryl ended. Desperate for Carol to understand him.

...

Carol continued looking out the window. He was right. Anyone would bond in that situation, but she'd heard Beth talk about them romantically. If she had been wrong, why hadn't he told everyone what she was saying wasn't true? If he loved Carol, why didn't he make sure, she over everyone else, knew it wasn't true before now?

"You've fucked up a lot Daryl. I never thought you'd just throw our friendship away. You really are just Rick's henchman aren't you?" Carol said. All her anger pushing out those cold and cruel words. This wasn't her, even as the words flew from her lips she wanted to take them back.  
Yet, she didn't. She wanted him to hurt...to hurt as much as she did inside.

...

Every word Carol said was like a slap in the face. He knew she was hurt, but he hadn't ever seen this side of Carol. She'd always been there to take on his anger, to soothe it away. To remind him that it wasn't the anger that defined him, and that he was so much more than it.

"Go ahead, Carol be angry at me. I deserve it. Just know that I told Beth there was nothing between me and her. I straightened that out. So, you shouldn't have to worry about that anymore. As far as Rick...I may have been his henchman in the past, but not anymore. I should have went after you the moment he said he'd left you out here. I was so angry and so shocked." Daryl told her, desperate for her to understand how lost he had been.

"I didn't know what the fuck to do Carol. I mean my heart just got ripped out by a guy who was supposed to be my brother. When Rick told me one of the reasons he didn't want you back was because of what Tyreese would do to you...my first thought was to get to Tyreese and settle that then...we had just started to talk to him when the Governor attacked. Never got a chance to talk to Tyreese. Then...all hell broke loose and the prison fell, and we all scattered." He told Carol. His eyes reflecting a sadness in the memory of all of it. Carol looked at him...feeling the truth of his words. Yet, she still wasn't willing to let her anger go. She'd earned it, and part of her wasn't ready to let go of it.

Daryl continued, "I barely functioned in the beginning. Beth was angry I wasn't fighting, but I had just lost everything and everyone I'd cared about...Eventually, when I looked at Beth...I made it my one job to keep her alive. I thought if I could protect her, then in a way I'd saved a part of all of you. It was fucked up I know, but I did my best. She asked why I had went from believing in nothing to believing there were good people still out there? All I said was "you know" and then she gave me this "Oh." I didn't think anything about it, but now I know she thought I had feelings for her. Then she was gone Carol. Fucking gone, and that meant all of you were gone. I ran all night chasing after the damn car that took her." Daryl squeezed his eyes together at the memory.

"I was desperate to get that one person who represented all of you back. Then I couldn't and I fell in with Joe's group. I became who I was before the walkers. The whole time I was thinking that you'd be so upset with me. So disappointed in me. Your ghost was following me around. Then we took back Terminus with your help. You had baby Judith. Looking at you, you'd never given up. Not on Judith, not on surviving, not on Tyreese...not even on the man that banished you. Carol, you kept going...even after Lizzie and Mika. I knew I wasn't even close to being good enough for you. I'm still not. I love you Carol. Always have...will the rest of my life." Daryl said...finishing his admission to her.

Carol sat there, his words going over and over in her mind. It was so much, so open...she sighed. She needed time to think. She needed time to feel these new emotions.

"Ya know, I saw you with HIM. I saw him touching you and moving inside of you. I wanted to kill him, but you seemed happy. I realized I had been too late to fix us. But you were happy, and I wasn't going to mess that up for you, even though it was killing me. But I want you to know now... that I'm not just stepping aside and letting him have you. I know you don't love him. I know you don't want him. I'm gonna fight for you Carol. Just like you fought for me. I'm a patient man. When you're ready...I'll be here." With that Daryl turned on the engine, put it in drive, and left Carol to her own thoughts as they drove back to Terminus.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Only a few more chapters left! Reviews welcome :)


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own The Walking Dead. I am not associated with it's creator, writers or franchise.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Carol looked out over Terminus. She had a good view of the little town, the train tracks and surrounding woods. She sighed. It'd been a week since Daryl had opened up to her. True to his word, he hadn't given up on her. Daryl's style reflected who he truly was, which was kind, subtle and thoughtful.

One morning, Carol awoke to find a fresh cup of coffee waiting for her on her desk. Daryl had even added the right amount of sugars. Carol hadn't even known that Daryl knew how she took her coffee. That had really surprised her. She hadn't gotten a chance to thank him, because she hadn't seen him the rest of the day. He'd went on a run with Rick, but that had put a smile on her face for the rest of the day.

...

After watch one drizzly night, Carol had come back to her room to find a warmed set of fluffy blankets on her bed. It had been rainy, damp and cold out, so it was a yet another wonderful expected surprise from him. She'd smiled wondering how he'd managed to do that? As Carol stripped off all her wet clothes and underwear, she wrapped herself up naked in them. She'd fallen asleep after wiggling down into their warmth on the bed. She'd fallen asleep, and her last thought, as she drifted off to sleep, was that she wished Daryl was there to snuggle up behind her...then it would have been perfect.

...

The following day, Carol had come to the decision that she needed to have a talk with HIM. She'd been putting it off and avoiding him. Carol knew what she'd had with HIM wasn't real, but hurting someone's feelings was something she dreaded doing.

She found HIM working on restoring part of the fence that a group of walkers had managed to destroy before they could be put down. Carol saw Rick and Daryl working on the opposite end. Even though she knew they didn't care for HIM, he was still a good contributor to the community.

As soon as Carol got within distance of HIM, she felt Daryl zero in on her. Glancing in Daryl's direction she gave him a small smile. He locked eyes with her that held a look of concern.

Carol stopped in front of HIM. "Hey." Carol said handing him a bottled water. It was a really hot day out in Georgia, and it was only going to get worse.

"Hey." He told her taking the water. HE was shirtless and his body was trim. She remembered how those muscles could move in the most talented ways. She blushed at the memory of her moving against him.

"Care if we talk for a few minutes." Carol told him indicating to the tree that had the shade. He nodded and silently followed. HE took a long swig of water when she turned to face him.

"Look, what was happening with us...well...it isn't happening anymore." Carol told HIM. His grip tightened on the water bottle. Sweat dripped down his face.

"You're just confused Carol. It's been a stressful week for everyone. He reached out and touched her shoulder. She hated that about him. Yes, they had slept together, but whenever HE touched her, she felt owned...she didn't want to feel owned.

Stepping away from HIM, Carol realized she was going to have to be blunt.

"I'm not interested. It was fun...it was great, but long-term...it just doesn't feel right. Look, I'm really sorry." Carol told HIM. She could see the frustration rising in him. She was already sure that he wasn't a man that had been turned down a lot in the past.

Glancing up, then back down at her, HE took an intimidating step towards her. Carol held her ground, but reached behind her back where she kept her knife hidden. She was fully aware that they were being observed by Rick and Daryl. If at any point, she seemed fearful or threatened...they would be over there in seconds. She didn't want that...she wanted to handle this on her own. She was hoping they hadn't noticed her reach for her knife.

"It's Dixon isn't it? You've been fucking him haven't you?" HE stated. Jealousy and envy shown through his eyes.

"No, it's not Dixon, and who I "fuck" isn't any of your business. This only has to do with what's going on between us." Carol told him angrily. She could feel the topic of conversation beginning to escalate. She hated this...she felt like she was back with Ed, and that shook her more than she wanted to admit to herself.

"Yeah, right. I've seen the way he watches you, and the way you look at him. What? Do you think he's suddenly going to just change. The only reason Dixon wants you now is because your me." HE told her...reaching out and gripping her arm tightly. Carol stood there shocked at his boldness.

"First you should know that I'm not "yours"...we fucked a few times and that was it. Second, and most importantly...if you don't let go of my arm Daryl and Rick will be on top of you within...".

Carol didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. An arrow zoomed past her right side, and grazed HIS arm before thudding into the tree behind them. HE instantly released Carol's arm.

"What the fuck?" HE asked as he looked up. Then his eyes widened a little bit. Without looking behind her, Carol knew the thunderstorm named Daryl Dixon was heading this way. Probably, with Rick behind him.

Daryl stepped in front of Carol, effectively blocking her view of HIM. Rick came to stand next to her. Rick looked over and gave her a small smile.

"What did I tell you motherfucker? Touch her again and I'd fuckin' kill ya." Daryl said threateningly. Daryl was tensed and ready to strike.

"Man, we were having a private conversation." HE told Daryl. Though HE did seem a little shaken.

"Your private conversation privileges with Carol ended the moment you grabbed her arm. I should have aimed for your head. Lucky, fuckin' Rick was here to save your sorry ass." Daryl said through gritted teeth.

Carol reached forward and gently touched Daryl's arm.

"I'm okay Daryl. HE and I have nothing left to discuss." Carol told him. Her touch reminding him that she was okay and he didn't have to go crazy.

"Hey Daryl, can you help Carol out with that medical inventory, while I have a little chat with HIM." Rick asked Daryl. Rick was obviously trying to separate Daryl and HIM.

Daryl gently put his arm around Carol's shoulders. It made her feel safe and she relaxed into it a bit more. It wasn't something he'd ever really done before, but it still felt so natural to her. Like it was meant to be...

After they were a distance away, Daryl turned to her and asked, "Are you okay? Let me see your arm."

"I'm fine Daryl...really." Carol told him.

Daryl looked at her upper arm and he could see the outline of each finger HE'd used to hold her.

Carol watched him as his eyes clouded over with anger.

Daryl's rough hands gently examined the bruise that was beginning to appear.

"I swear to god, I'm going to kill HIM." Daryl mumbled.

"It's okay. I took care of it Daryl." Carol told as chills ran up and down her arm from his touch.

"So...you guys aren't a "thing" anymore?" Daryl asked keeping his eyes on her arms. Though his voice had a hint of hope in it.

"I don't think HE and I were ever really a thing Daryl, but I think HE thought so...so I cleared it up for him." She told him with a gentle smile. Daryl just looked up at her and nodded his head. Though she did see a sparkle in them.

...

Later that evening, after she'd finished showering, she came back to her room, and found a cup that held a single Cherokee rose in it. That had made her heart stop. It brought the past storming to the front of her mind.

Yes, Carol was sad and missed her daughter tremendously. However, now when she looked back at that time, she also saw a miracle that had occurred. Daryl Dixon. While touching the white petals, she remembered him, how hard he had been back at the quarry and at the farm. She'd seen behind those untrusting eyes and angry words that came spewing from his mouth.

Daryl was kind, yet had never been shown kindness. That's why Daryl pushed people away. Why Daryl had pushed Carol away. In not finding Sophia, Daryl had felt himself fail. Something he would have been punished for in the past by his brother or father. Carol had sought him out, embraced him, and refused to let him punish himself. She gave him a forgiveness he had never known or expected. Carol fell in love with that damaged man. She saw in him herself. Daryl needed a tender and patient touch. She'd thought if she'd given him enough time he would love her back, but after Beth...she'd been shattered. Now, she was losing the battle to hold her feeling at bay.

...

A few days later, Carol had made a decision. It was evening, and she had just gotten done with her shower. Throwing on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt, Carol grabbed a pack of playing cards and a bottle of wine she'd been saving. Without second guessing herself, she walked down the hall and up to Daryl's closed door. She knew he didn't have watch tonight, so she knew he was there. Carol hesitated for just a second before she quietly knocked on the door.

Carol stood there fidgeting, then the door swung open. Looking into Daryl's blue eyes, Carol knew there was no longer fighting her love for him. Daryl smiled at her, and she smiled back. Stepping aside, he let her into his room.

* * *

**To be continued...**

...


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own the walking dead. I am not associated with the creator, actors or writers. This is all just for fun.

Hi Guys, This is a smutty chapter, so if you don't like that you may want to wait until the next chapter.

I've been working on my smut writing skills. Let me know what you think.

Also, I will be out-of-town until next week, so won't be able to update till then.

* * *

Chapter 21

Daryl closed his door behind Carol. He stood there taking in the sight of her. She was gorgeous. He loved how her curly silvery hair framed her face. The delicate features of her face made her seem so fragile. Now, Daryl knew better. She was the strongest woman he'd ever known, and fragile no longer applied to Carol Peletier.

Her beauty was a beauty that she would have until old age. It wasn't that temporary beauty that blossoms in all women, then fades as a womans younger years pass them by...

The way her pants hugged her hips. He felt like he was staring too much, so he pulled his eyes up to hers...she had a half-smile with a hint of mischievous thrown in there on her face. She'd caught him, and he blushed.

"Whatcha' doing here Carol?" Daryl asked her. He hoped beyond hope she was here for him.

"I thought you'd share a glass of wine with me?" Carol told him. She put down two glasses and the bottle of wine. She took the bottle opener, and struggled to remove the cork. Daryl reached over and took it from her.

"Here, let me." Daryl told her. He pulled the cork out and handed the bottle to Carol.

Carol poured them each a glass of Merlot.

"I thought about what you said." Carol told him. She looked down at the glass for a moment, before she raised her eyes and looked into his blue ones. "I love you too Daryl. I always have, but I was scared and hurt, but I think I understand why what happened, I should say DIDN'T, happened between you and Beth."

She looked up at him. Her eyes held a vulnerability to them that she no longer allowed anyone to see...no one except Daryl.

Daryl's heart sped up. He realized that Carol was giving all of her trust and heart to him in this moment. He couldn't believe this amazing woman, standing in front of him, thought he was worthy of her love...of her forgiveness...She loved him. He loved her.

This was something he'd never allowed himself to imagine he'd have in his life...This was a tried and true love. Daryl stood in awe of Carol. She was literally the best person he had ever known in his life. She wasn't just his best friend, she was his soul mate.

"I'm not really a wine kinda guy." Daryl told her.

"Well, it's all I got." Carol told him. Surprised he hadn't responded to her admission.

Smiling Daryl took it from her and drained the glass.

"Not bad for wine." He told Carol. Though he did wrinkle his nose at the taste.

Carol laughed at Daryl's expression and he smiled back. Then they both felt the shift, they both knew this was the moment. What was about to happen was going to change their relationship forever. Stepping closer to her, Daryl took the barely touched glass of wine from Carol. Her smile faltered, as she felt the heat of his body so close to her own...

Leaning down, Daryl let his lips lightly touch Carol's. It was a testing and gentle kiss. Carol wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and opened her mouth to him. Daryl growled into it, and let his tongue explore its deeper depths. It was erotic and passionate. She'd never felt like this from any other kiss she'd had in the past. She realized that their chemistry and bond was truly unique and special.

Carol's knees felt weak, and she was glad Daryl's arms were around her holding her tight.

His hand floated under her the front of her shirt. His fingertips leaving trails of goosebumps where he touched. He took his hand and let it glide along the underside of her breast. He then let it go higher...with his thumb, he teased her nipple into a little hardened bud. Daryl then cupped her breast, and held it...enjoying the feel of it against his palm. Carol sighed and pulled back a little to allow his hand better access.

Eventually, he reached down and pulled her shirt up and over her head. As he did, he realized that Carol wasn't wearing a bra. Daryl sucked in a breath as he took in their beauty. Looking at them, he felt his erection straining even harder against his pants.

Daryl wanted to be gentle with her, but he had a primal driving need to claim her. To be inside Carol...moving in and out of her. Daryl wanted them to belong to one another.

...

He crushed his lips to her breast, and let his tongue circle around the pink tipped peak. He whisked at the other one with his tongue, then he took it between his teeth and tugged gently. Carol grasped his hair tightly, and pulled his mouth more firmly against her chest. Her silky tan skin flushed red across her chest with her arousal.

He truly was completely all male. His smell, his taste, the way he held himself. The hunter he was...it all showed in how he touched her and kissed her. Carol loved it!

She could feel the bunching muscles of his shoulders, as he went from one breast to the other. Daryl took his time and seemed to chart the details of each peak with his tongue. His mouth was hot and wet, and set Carol's body on fire. She'd never been so turned on in her life.

She desired him. She needed him. She wanted him to be inside her, and fuck her until she screamed. He was the only one who could free her body from its erotic ache deep within her.

Carol needed to feel him moving in her. She wanted him to claim her with each thrust, and Carol wanted to feel him spilling his seed deep in her.

"I want you in me now Daryl." Carol told him assertively. She gripped his hair in her hands and made him look at her. Her eyes foggy with the need she had for him.

...

Daryl smiled. She may be strong-willed and independent, but in the bedroom he was going to be in charge...most of the time.

"Are you sure, I haven't even gotten to do everything I've wanted to do to you yet." Daryl told her.

Carol had images of different positions and the way his mouth would and could move against her body.

...

Still standing, Daryl pulled down Carol's pants, and he was pleasantly surprised to see she wasn't wearing any underwear. That was even sexier.

Daryl took in her complete nakedness. She was a fuckin' goddess. With that he reached down, and slid his finger in-between her soft folds. Taking his fingertip he rubbed the bundle of nerves there. Carol gasped and whimpered at the touch. She spread her legs to allow him more access.

He whispered, "Carol, I know you're independent and like being in control...but in the bedroom you're mine." Daryl told her. Making sure she understood.

Carol nodded her head in agreement. With any other man she wouldn't have, but with Daryl Dixon...she wanted all the hunter had to offer. She found that she wanted to be claimed by Daryl. More importantly, she wanted to claim him as her own.

"As long as you know that you're mine Dixon. All mine." Carol told him.

Daryl smiled at her, and nodded his head.

...

Picking her up, Carol wrapped her legs around his mid-section and carried her to Daryl's bed.

Laying on the bed, Daryl kissed her passionately. All the while, he caressing every curve of her body. She pulled and tugged at his shirt, until he pulled it off for her. Daryl then slid his pants and boxers off. Carol looked at him. He was beautiful. Defined muscles. The scars he'd tried to hide so long ago, now representations of the beautiful strong man in front of her. Daryl no longer cared if Carol say them. He knew Carol never judged him.

...

Carol noticed his large erection was showing its approval towards her body. He was bigger than she'd imagined. Inside, Carol did a little happy dance. Not that she would have been unhappy if he was a little smaller, but he was way above average...and that was every woman's dream. No matter what they said.

Leaning down Daryl kissed her, and she felt the head of his penis begin to rub against her slit between her thighs. She whimpered and Daryl groaned.

Then in a physical representation of their claim on one another...Daryl took his hand, lined up his shaft with her center, looked into her eyes, and in one swift movement...he plunged deeply into her.

They both caught their breath, and they stayed there for a moment without moving. Just enjoying their connection that was years in the making.

Carol's eyes teared up, and Daryl kissed them away. He began to rhythmically push in and out of her. Carol met each one with the lift of her hips. Their bodies working in harmony.

Then as the pressure began building in both of them, their breathing became more labored, and his thrusts became harder and deeper. Sweat glistened off both of their bodies.

She arched her hips into his possessive thrusts. Holding onto his strong shoulders, she felt the strength, and power in his legs each time their bodies met.

"Do you feel that Carol. That's me, moving inside the woman, that I'm madly in love with..." Daryl whispered into Carol's ear. Carol's heart filled with love. Everything she'd been holding back and hiding from, even her own self, came flooding forward.

Daryl continued thrusting into her...Using the strength of his thighs to push deep enough into her, that he was able to hit that one special spot.

As he rocked in and out of her...Carol felt each movement, each inch, each time he filled her with himself.

She felt herself tighten in her center, she felt a heat and a throbbing that was building up, begging to be released.

Carol grasped his shoulders, her fingernails digging into them.

She had went past all outer awareness, she had tunnel vision as she felt his manhood become even harder inside of her.

He leaned up and gripped her hips with both of his hands. He began pulling her on to him has he plunged into her.

Carol's center ached even more. Somehow this position allowed him better access to her. She felt exposed and vulnerable laying in front of him, but she reveled in it. She liked being taken care of by him. She loved trusting him with her heart and body.

Her breasts bounced every time he pushed into her.

She was wet, hot and velvety.

"Please Daryl." She whimpered. Her whimpering bringing him close to the edge.

Leaning down, making sure Carol was looking into his eyes. He sped up, both of their breaths were labored and ragged. They watched each other with an intensity neither had experienced with any other person in their lives. This is what poets wrote about...this is what inspired Shakespeare and Mozart. True love. Soul mates. They were destined for one another, and they both knew it.

He captured her lips with his...he drove his tongue into her mouth.

Daryl felt her center clench around him, then he felt her begin to shudder and spasm. Her body pulled him deeper into her as wave after wave of ecstasy moved throughout her.

Daryl lost all control then...

He pushed into her so hard, she moved across the bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on tight.

Finally, he felt his balls tighten, lift and then he came in a jarring pulsing climax.

He groaned loudly with satisfaction. A man with his woman. taking her, loving her...making her his in every way.

He tucked his head into her shoulder, as he rode out his orgasm he slowly pushed into her.

Looking into each others eyes, they both smiled and then laughed at the joy each other had experienced with each other.

* * *

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Last chapter before the Epilogue! Please Review! pardon mistakes I am on my phone traveling and wanted to get this out ASAP! :)

Chapter 22

Carol was out in the yard surrounded by some of the children of Terminus. There were only four children, they ranged in ages from 8 to 11 years old. She liked helping the children learn to handle knives. It was something she was continuing on from the prison, except now EVERYONE agreed that the children needed to be taught to defend themselves in any way possible. There was no longer any way they could deny the truth, and the truth was that kids just couldn't be just kids anymore. It was something Rick, Daryl, Carol and some others had agreed on...It was the reality of the world of walkers and cruel men they lived in now.

They had learned a lot since the prison fell. You couldn't save everyone, and if you tried...you may lose the people that were the most important to you. Brutal truth but honest. So, they held tight to the family they'd had since the farm and the prison family...as newer people came in...they all bonded, but often kept them at a distance...knowing if it came down to a "us or them" situation...it would be them. How could they not save their loved ones over others. Rick had learned that truth the hard way. Rick was still amazed that Carol had forgiven him, and he knew if she hadn't Daryl never would have...still Rick had learned that you did what you had to do to save the people you loved. Rick understood Carol now, and they bonded in that understanding.

As Carol showed the kids each type of knife, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rick and Daryl off to the side in the distance. They were looking over a map trying to determine where to explore next for supplies.

Daryl kept glancing over at her, and she couldn't help but smile. Carol noticed how much more relaxed Daryl was now and it showed in his whole body. If Daryl could walk without being heard and move fluidly before, he practically floated now. She swore she had even found him strutting around after they had sex a few times. He was being obvious in his claiming of her as he'd grab her and pull her into his arms in front of everyone. Even kissed her a few times.

Once, after Daryl had pulled Carol into his arms in front of all of Terminus, later Carol had seen Rick approach Daryl in the distance, say something to Daryl...and Daryl punched Rick in the arm, but they were both smiling. Somehow she knew Rick was teasing Daryl about finally owning up to his feelings for Carol. Rick had turned into one if their most loyal supporters for them being an official couple.

It'd been almost a month since she'd told him she loved him, and they had made love for the first time. If she or Daryl weren't gone overnight on runs... then they would make love every day...multiple times. Daryl was insatiable in many ways, and Carol loved it...she loved how he would take the time to explore every inch of her body with his tongue.

Daryl also like surprising Carol...one night he had taken her when she had been closing the kitchen. She'd been wiping off the counter, when she felt his hands on her hips. He'd whispered his wants and needs from her in detail...

Carol had went wet instantly. He'd undone her pants and slid his fingers down the front. Daryl had touched her hard little bud first then slipped his middle finger inside her. She'd tremble against him. Daryl had kissed her neck nipping at it. Still facing away from Daryl...She'd pushed her pants and pulled her panties down...she heard him groan and drag his fingers down her back...Carol bent over and across the counter, then she reached back, grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them for him.

Daryl couldn't hold back any longer. He pushed himself into her, and they both fell into one another. Ecstasy within their grasp. Daryl moaned and Carol wiggled. Daryl pumped hard into her. It didn't silence her...it made her louder, and push back into him more aggressively...it made her want him more. He thrust into her hard. He wanted to fuck her. Fuck her till she begged for release. But he wasn't sure he could outlast her. So he thrust harder and thrust Harder...Again and again. he played with her clit and bit her neck. She whimpered, "more Daryl"...she was close. He could feel the pulsing inside of the beginnings of her orgasm. So, he gave her more. As much as he could without losing himself.

"Oh god Daryl..." Carol gasped. She felt herself shatter into a million pieces. Daryl poured himself into her. This was as close to heaven as he'd ever been. Being able to make love to a woman he cherished and adored...a woman who accepted his faults and saw past his harsh exterior and surly attitude.

"Your mine...and I love you woman." Daryl said resting his head against her back. Sweat pouring off the both of them.

he withdrew from her and she turned wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're mine and I love you Daryl." Carol whispered. They kissed gently and started pulling their clothes on...

carol quickly wiped down the counters, then they headed back to their room to fall asleep in each other's arms.

They'd found beauty in this brutal world...a beauty in and with each other's love.

The End- Epilogue to follow!

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own the Walking Dead, and have no links to the creator, actors, characters or storyline. This is just for fun.

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

**6 months later...**

Carol stood at the perimeter of the fence. It was an extremely hot day...even by Georgia standards. She looked over at Rick as he worked the other side of the fence where the walkers had gathered. There weren't as many as there had been at the prison. They weren't sure exactly why, but maybe it was because the little town was more concealed and sound traveled less because of the small hills and forest that encircled it.

Rick looked over at Carol and gave her a small smile. She was glad her and Rick were friends again. He'd made a mistake in banishing her from the group...ultimately, she'd forgiven him. Since then, he'd brought her into his circle of confidences, and often sought her opinion regarding the community.

Carol wiped the sweat from her brow with her forearm. The gloves she wore were covered in walker gunk. Her tank top was almost completely soaked through. Only a few more walkers to go, then she could take a shower, and head back to her and Daryl's room and cool down.

She smiled at the thought of the room being "their room"... Daryl had fully embraced his role as her lover, and that they were in an official "relationship". Once, they had moved past the anger and hurt of the past, they were able to trust each other fully again. As a matter of fact, Carol had never felt so accepted or loved unconditionally in her entire life. Their connection was strong and unwavering.

Carol stopped for a second to catch her breath. She felt a little dizzy from the heat. She hadn't been drinking as much water as she should have in order to stay hydrated.

"Are you okay Carol?" Rick asked her with a look of concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay...Let's get this done." Carol told him with a smile. Rick looked at her with a look of doubt, but they continued on stabbing at the walkers through the fence with crowbars.

Carol went to stab another walker and lost her balance falling to the ground.

"Carol!" Rick yelled. Running full speed towards her.

Carol tried to stand up, but when she did her head swam...she saw spots...then everything went dark.

...

Daryl came through the gates of Terminus with Glenn behind him. He knew something was wrong as soon as his eyes landed on Rick. Rick came up to Daryl with a steady stride, but ran his hand through his hair. Stress clearly written on his face. It reminded him of the time Rick had told him he left Carol behind...Daryl felt fear grip him. Whatever it was...it wasn't good.

"Where's Carol?" Daryl asked immediately. A rush of adrenaline shooting through his veins.

"Look brother, she's fine..." Rick told him putting his hand on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl tolerated his touch. Carol was still the only one who could touch him and not make him flinch.

"Where...is...she?" Daryl said through gritted teeth.

"She's in the infirmary..." Rick began. Daryl was already running towards the small hospital with Rick at his heels.

"She just got overheated Daryl." Rick told him quickly. Daryl heard him, but he had to see she was okay. He'd lost her before, and he wasn't about to lose her again.

Daryl threw the door open and went inside. Maggie and Michonne were sitting in the little waiting area. They stood when Daryl and Rick entered.

Daryl went to the only door that was closed and opened it. He saw Bob changing an IV bag and Carol asleep in the bed.

Bob finished what he was doing and walked over to Daryl.

"She's fine Daryl." Bob told him. "She just got a little overheated. Wasn't drinking enough water. I just hooked up a saline bag to help her get rehydrated a little faster than by just drinking fluids."

Daryl didn't say anything, he just walked over and stood by Carol, then he looked down at her face. She looked flushed, but peaceful. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled up at him. Daryl pulled up a chair and sat next to her. He reached out and took her hand into his...

"Don't you do that to me again woman." He told her pulling her hand up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss in her palm. "Ya, gotta start taking care of yourself."

"I'm fine Daryl. Just didn't drink enough water. It was dumb of me, but I'll be fine." Carol told him with a smile.

"Is it okay if I go home to rest. I feel silly laying here." Carol told Bob. She didn't like the attention she was getting over a little fainting spell.

"Yeah, just let this saline bag empty, then you can go home to rest." Bob told her, and then he left the room, closing the door behind him to give them privacy.

"Are you sure your okay Carol." Daryl asked her. She could see the look of worry in his eyes. Carol hated knowing she had been the one to cause it. Especially, over something she had done to herself.

"Promise." Carol told him. Daryl got up and laid down beside her pulling her into his arms. They stayed that way until the IV was empty. When Carol stood to go home, Daryl swept her up into his arms, and carried her all the way back to their room.

...

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

Carol turned over in bed and reached out for Daryl. She felt the empty spot next to her and realized he wasn't back from night watch yet. She smiled to herself as the memory of the last few weeks came back. Daryl had been staying close to Carol. He made sure she had enough to drink, and didn't over exert herself.

He told her once, "If I don't keep an eye on you, ya won't take care of yourself proper." She'd protested, but that was Daryl. He was and always would be her protector.

Luckily, she hadn't had any more issue with HIM. Once, HE realized Daryl and her were officially an item, HE had backed off and gave them space. As a matter of fact, HE had already moved on to one of the newer women. Carol was happy for HIM. She wished him well, and hoped he could find the same type of happiness that she had found with Daryl. They had even been able to go on a few runs together with no problem. It was the way of this new world. You had to work together to survive, and grudges could get you killed.

The sun was coming up and she knew Daryl would be home soon.

As she laid there, a sudden wave of nausea hit her full on...

Jumping up, Carol rushed to the nearest trash can and threw up. It was the third time that week. She moaned over the trash can. She wiped her mouth with a wash cloth and rinsed out her mouth with water from a water bottle. She went back and laid down. Carol stared up at the ceiling in shock and denial. There was no way she could be pregnant. She wasn't supposed to be able to even get pregnant. She heard Daryl come in, and Carol quickly closed her eyes. She didn't know what to tell Daryl. She figured she would make sure before she said anything to him.

"I know you aren't asleep." Daryl told her as he climbed into bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Rough night?" Carol asked enjoying the hardness of his body behind her.

"No, just long." Daryl told her as he ran his hand up and down her hips. She felt electricity shoot through her. His hand circled around and cupped her breast. Carol wiggled back into him, and his hardness against her backside. As she let Daryl explore her body...she thought he really was insatiable when it came to making love to her. When you make love multiple times a day, everyday you were bound to hit a fertile day.

...

"Are you sure?" Carol asked him again.

"Yeah, Carol. I'm sure." Bob told her with a smile.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant." Carol said in wonderment. Carol stood up and took the test from Bob's hand. She'd already taken two at home, and they both came back positive. She'd went to Bob just because it just seemed like the thing to do. To have it confirmed by a medical professional.

"Okay, well...I guess I need to go tell Daryl." Carol told him. Still somewhat in shock.

"Don't worry...I won't say anything to anyone. Patient confidentiality." Bob told her with a grin.

"Thanks." Carol told him, then she left to infirmary, and headed over to see Daryl.

Now that she knew, she didn't want to wait to tell him. She wasn't sure what his reaction would be...she hoped he would be happy, but she was still nervous.

Carol rounded the corner to see Daryl working on his motorcycle. When Daryl saw her, he stood up, and wiped his hands on his red rag. His face blank at seeing the concern on Carol's...

"Hey." She told him.

"Hey." Daryl responded. "You look upset."

"Um...well...I need to tell you something, and I'm not sure how you'll react." Carol told him.

Daryl continued to stare at her. He saw Carol look around making sure no one else was around.

Carol didn't see anyone, so she sighed and decided to just come right out and tell him...

"Daryl...I'm pregnant." Carol said. Looking at Daryl's eyes trying to gage his reaction.

Daryl stood there for a few moments not moving. He was stunned. He wanted to say something, but his words were caught in his throat.

Carol's eyes began to shimmer with tears. She took Daryl's silence as unhappiness.

"I'm sorry." She told him as she turned to leave. Daryl reached out and gently grabbed her arm.

"Whatcha' sorry for?" Daryl asked. His face giving a questioning look.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want..." Carol began, but was interrupted.

Pulling Carol towards him, he held her and whispered into her ear, "Woman, you pregnant with my kid, makes me the happiest I've ever been."

"Really?" Carol asked letting a full smile light up her face.

"Yeah." Daryl told her letting his own smile show.

"Guess this means I need to do the right thing and marry ya'." Daryl told her.

"Oh Daryl..." Carol began.

"Nope, can't have our kid wondering why our last names don't match." Daryl told her. "So do ya' wanna?"

Carol smiled up at him.

"Of course Daryl. That would make me so happy." She told him.

"I'll talk to the preacher." Daryl told her. He was happy. He'd been thinking about making it official with Carol anyway. This just gave him even more reason to want to marry her.

Daryl held her in his arms, then leaned down to touch her stomach...putting one hand up under Carol's shirt, he let it rest against her belly. Carol watched as he gently rubbed her stomach.

Looking down at Daryl, she ran her hands through his hair. She loved this man with all her heart, and she knew he'd make a great daddy.

It was amazing how much her life had changed since the walkers...lost her abusive husband, lost her beautiful Sophia, gained a new family, fell in love with her best friend, and now...even with all the tragedy and ugliness that was in this world...Carol and Daryl had found a sparkle of goodness, a reason to keep going, a reason to fight hard and love fiercely...they found it in each other, and now there was another reason growing inside of her. Part her and part Daryl, and she'd never been so filled with joy.

...

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Daryl held his blue-eyed newborn in his arms. He couldn't believe he was finally here. It had been a rough journey, and the pregnancy had been hard on Carol. Carol had made it the full 9 months. At first, they had been concerned about her being older and pregnant. Daryl had nightmares of losing her in childbirth. His worry he'd tried to conceal from Carol, but somehow she'd known. She reminded him that they lived a life that required a lot exercise and they ate a lot of healthier foods. Now that they had full gardens full of fresh vegetables, clean water, and animals that were free from steroids and antibiotics and god knew what else they used to put in them.

What had really calmed Daryl's fears was that they'd had a doctor join their group about 3 months ago. Though Dr. Smithson wasn't a gyno, she'd been a mother, and had been reading up and studying in preparation for the arrival of Carol and Daryl's baby. They trusted Dr. Smithson, and she was a very capable physician.

"Congrats brother." Rick told Daryl with a grin. They were all there to greet the newest member of their family. Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Judith, Carl, Tyreese, Sasha and Bob. Even Beth was there. Everyone had moved on from that drama. Beth even had a boyfriend that everyone was sure was getting pretty serious.

Maggie came forward, and put her arms out to hold the baby from Daryl. Daryl hesitated. "I swear I won't hurt him Daryl." Maggie told him as she gently took him from the hunters arms. She began rocking the baby in her arms. Maggie's own baby bump was beginning to show. Their family was growing.

"Daryl." Carol said from the bed, he walked over to her and held her hand. "He's fine."

Carol could already see that Daryl was going to be protective of their son. She loved that about Daryl. When Daryl loved someone, he loved them with all his heart and forever.

"So, have you decided on a name yet?" Carl asked peeking over Maggie to see the baby.

"Uh yeah." Daryl told them. He looked down at Carol and she nodded.

"We decided on 'Jackson Herschel Dixon'. If that's okay with you..." Daryl asked Maggie and Beth. "Jackson was my ma's maiden name, and Herschel..."

Glenn, Maggie and Beth looked down at the baby.

"I think the name is perfect." Maggie told them.

"Daddy would have loved it." Beth added.

Carol and Daryl looked at all the people who surrounded them and their new baby. One thing was for sure, this child would be loved and protected by everyone there.

Daryl leaned down and kissed Carol on the lips.

"I love you woman." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Daryl." Carol told him. They held each other's hands, and watched Maggie hand over Jackson to Rick.

Carol looked up at Daryl, he squeezed her hand, and watched his son proudly.

Carol realized that their lives together were really just beginning...and it only took the end of the world to get there.

* * *

**THE END**

Thank you so much for following this story and taking time to read it. I hope that it has turned out the way you wanted it too. I wanted a happy ending for Carol, because...damn...that woman deserves it. ;)

I know I never told you who HE was, but I just thought your imagination would be better than mine in that area.

Review if you get a chance. :))))))


End file.
